


It's a Hard Life - Second Season

by Pipezinha



Series: It's a Hard Life Series [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But nobody is using, Gabriel is a good father, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mention of use of drugs, Minor Violence, Multi, Prejudice, Sexual Assault, Underage because Aziraphale, University, inappropriate language
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Segunda Temporada de It's a Hard Life, Crowley agora é um jovem adulto, mas Aziraphale ainda não. Eles vão continuar com seus conflitos internos e enfrentando os preconceitos de fora.Good Omens/Belas Maldições pertence a Terry Prachett e Neil Gaiman, mas só vou utilizar seus personagens para nossa diversão.Meus personagens originais são meus.





	1. Simples Fatos da Vida

O celular começou a berrar, Aziraphale gemeu. Mais um dia monótono pela frente. Os adultos diziam o tempo todo “tempo bom era na minha adolescência” e ele ficava pensando se eles tinham uma vida de Indiana Jones, porque era todo dia a mesma coisa: levantar, ir à escola, estudar para alguma prova, assistir alguma série, fofocar sobre alguém, ir à academia, fazer a lição de casa, ir para o dojo, esperar o namorado ligar.

A pior parte era esperar Anthony ligar, porque ele tinha medo de ficar ligando e atrapalhar o outro. Crowley tinha que se concentrar nos estudos e nos esportes, já que ele levou cartas de recomendação para os técnicos da Universidade. Já estava quase certo que ele ia jogar basquete pelo time do curso de Arquitetura, mas os clubes de judô e de remo estavam disputando o ruivo. A insegurança de Azzy alcançava picos de Himalaia quando pensava no seu namorado virando ídolo da torcida, cobiçado pelos universitários.

-De repente ele acha uma gostosa por lá e me manda uma mensagem, terminando. Ou um cara mais velho. Por que eu tenho que ter cara de criança? Esses grandes olhos azuis, pra que servem? - ele resmungava enquanto se arrumava.

Quando chegou à cozinha, a irmãzinha no cadeirão deu um grito de alegria. Aziraphale sorriu e fez a saudação de sempre, sabendo que ela ia rir:

-Ektós apó tin, Haggia Sophia (¹).

-Vai acabar sendo a primeira coisa que ela vai aprender a falar de verdade. - riu Beatriz. - O único bebê do mundo que fala grego antes de falar a língua dos pais.

-Se puxar a inteligência dos irmãos, não ligo. Sempre há o Google Tradutor pra nos salvar. - Gabriel olhou para o relógio depois para Aziraphale – Pode tomar o seu café sossegado, que eu te dou uma carona. Vai cortar o cabelo hoje? Eu tenho tempo livre à tarde.

-Vou mas vou andando com a Jane. Assim temos tempo para discutir o que eu vou fazer porque de verdade, nem escolhi ainda.

-Seu cabelo cresce muito rápido, Azzy. Mesmo que o corte não te agrade, é pouco tempo até você poder mudar de novo.

-Pois é. Tanta coisa legal para puxar do pai e do avô, a genética me deu o excesso de testosterona que vai me fazer um urso. Polar, dessa vez. Não ri não, pai. Não sei se eu quero mesmo ter que fazer a barba duas vezes por dia quando ela deixar de ser apenas essa sujeira no rosto.

Gabriel atirou o guardanapo no filho e retrucou:

-Barba é sexy!! Você vai ver como você vai ficar mais lindo e sensual ainda.

-Modesto ele, não? - Beatriz riu e limpou o rosto de Sofia – Mas pelo que eu me lembro dos meus irmãos, essa “sujeira” no rosto como você diz só vai precisar de barbeador e cuidados lá pelos vinte anos, mais de dezoito se a testosterona for braba mesmo. Você vai ter tempo para se acostumar.

Zira fez uma careta, engoliu o último pedaço e se levantou. Sofia levantou os braços, exigindo o colo do irmão:

-Você é uma ameaça, mocinha, já mandona desse jeito sem falar. Agora eu entendo perfeitamente o “Beelzebub has a devil put aside of me”. - Mas pegou a neném no colo e beijou.

-HEY! Mais respeito com sua madrasta má!!

-Mas eu te amo também, Bub. Ainda bem que quando Sofia descobrir que comanda essa família eu já vou estar na faculdade.

-Não vai ter essa de “mandar na família” não. Alguém tem que por limites nesses homens babões e... -Beatriz pôs a mão sobre os olhos – oh, meu Deus! Eu vou fazer o papel da minha mãe, alguém me ajude.

-Pois é. - Gabriel tirou Sofia do colo do irmão, beijou e voltou para a mãe – e assim o Círculo da Vida completa mais uma volta. Vamos? Até mais tarde, mulheres da minha vida.

Ao saírem do apartamento, pai e filho colocaram os óculos escuros e Zira olhou para o pai no elevador:

-Que foi?

-Hoje eu estou me achando -Azzy rolou os olhos – mas como eu faço filho bonito, puta merda!!

-Nossa, pai, menos nesse motivacional logo de manhã. Agora eu entendo bem o Anthony quando ele dizia que odiava pessoas felizes logo cedo.

Gabriel riu mas não deixou o assunto esfriar.

-É sério, não é pra erguer sua bola, não. Você está cada dia mais bonito, mais cheio de presença. E nem é pelo treino do Ligur, que rearranjou sua massa muscular. Você pode não achar, mas você anda de cabeça erguida, mais seguro.

-Saco cheio também ajuda. Com a saída do Jonas da escola, um pessoal achou que eu ia mesmo ser a bicha gorda indefesa. Surpreendi algumas pessoas ao reagir bem ao nível delas. Foi delicioso.

-Então, ponto provado. Se você quer minha opinião sobre o corte de cabelo, corta bem curto na nuca, estilo militar mas deixa mais cheio na frente, pra fazer um topete.

-Algum crush seu?

-George Michael?

-Vou ver com o simulador se fica bom. Pai, quem ouve essa conversa e não te conhece, vai pensar que você é gay. Ou pelo menos bi. Eu fico pasmo como meu avô criou você tão aberto dessa forma. Aí eu lembro que ele é pansexual e odeio a humanidade toda por ele ser a exceção e não a regra!!

-Bom, durante meu fundamental e médio também achavam que eu era gay. Mas andar com os bad boys Hastur e Ligur deixavam dúvidas no coração dos bulliers. Me apelidaram de Touro Ferdinando.

-Jesus! As pessoas sabem ser cruéis.

-Não, você não está entendendo. - Gabriel abriu a porta do carro e esperou Azzy entrar. - Me chamar de Ferdinando era a parte suave. Ligur e Hastur ficaram ANOS sendo conhecidos como Os Filhos da Pistoleira. Não importava que o pai deles tinha sido assassinado ou que a Sylvia era uma jovem viúva criando três filhos praticamente sozinha. As crianças chamavam Sylvia de Pistoleira porque ela matou um homem e as mães porque tinham ciúmes. Ela era jovem, bonita ainda e podia dar em cima dos maridos alheios. Olha a mentalidade desse povo onde vai.

-Cada vez mais eu aceito que ela seja brava e sarcástica. Minha avó segurou bem a barra dela, ne?

-Como só Dona Celeste consegue. Introvertida, sempre ouvindo e sempre um apoio seguro pra todo mundo.

-De onde vem aquela força toda? Quero dizer, todo mundo tem seus traumas e lida com eles. Como minha avó se sustenta?

-Oras, meu anjo. Do amor que ela recebe em troca. Um bom dia pra você. Olá, Jane.

-Bom dia, Doutor Gabriel.

-Bom dia pra você também, pai.

Depois da aula, Jane e Aziraphale foram ao salão, ela para retocar as madeixas coloridas, ele para cortar o cabelo.

-O que você vai fazer no cabelo, meu lindo?

-Este corte aqui, Snoopy. E vou tingir pra realmente ficar igual ao George Michael. Vamos deixar os olhos do meu pai brilhando...

-Se eu tivesse um paizão daquele também adoraria ver aqueles olhões ma-ra-vi-lho-sos dele brilhando. Ah, um Sugar Daddy daqueles...

-Deixa minha madrasta ouvir você suspirando que ela arranca seu fígado pelo nariz. Bub não demonstra mas ela é muito ciumenta.

-Também, com um bofe daqueles, tem mais é que ser mesmo. Eles formam um casal bem bonito. Sua irmãzinha é linda.

-Não é? Os cabelos escuros da Beatriz com os olhos claros do meu pai fazem da Sofia uma bonequinha.

-Já que a gente tem que esperar conta de novo como foi que você terminou com uma irmã, nessa altura do campeonato. É triste mas é lindo...

-Ai, gente, é meio mórbido. Tá. Afinal, um pouco foi sua culpa, Jane. No Halloween de dois anos atrás, essa louca aqui resolveu que a gente ia fazer cosplay de Procura-se Susan Desesperadamente. Ela se vestiu de Rosana Arquette e eu de Madonna. Quando eu saí do quarto de minissaia e meia arrastão, meu pai que estava na maior ansiedade pra ver como eu ia ficar, assim que me viu começou a chorar.

-Nossa, mana, você chocou o papis!!

-Quieta, enxerida! - Snoopy abanou a mão – Pelas fotos, você estava divino de laço na cabeça e bem maquiado.

-Sim, eu levei um susto, mas ele lavou o rosto, pediu desculpas e fomos pra festa. Passou. Daí uns meses quem se assustou fui eu, porque minha madrasta anunciou que tava grávida. Quando minha mãe ficava grávida era uma tensão só, então foi um começo difícil, até que eu percebi que sim, dava pra curtir uma gravidez como todo mundo normal. Aí um dia a Bub me contou o porquê do choro do meu pai e porque ela decidiu ficar grávida. Das seis vezes que minha mãe engravidou, quatro deu pra saber o sexo do bebê e em três era uma menina.

-Mas a sua madrasta não tinha como prever que ia nascer a Sofia.

-Não, ela fez uma aposta genética e ganhou. E eu desconfio que também ela queria curtir uma gravidez direito, porque quando a gente tem 17 anos não dá.

-O Anthony ficou enciumado...

-Ah, Jane, não é que eu quero defender meu namorado, mas já defendendo, durante 17 anos foi só a Bee e ele. De repente vem um marido e uma filha. E ele prestando vestibular em outra cidade. Tipo, não é ir em direção ao futuro, é o futuro vindo te pegar na marra. Muita pressão, sabe? Eu sempre esperei por um irmão e nunca veio. Ele jamais teve que pensar nisso.

Depois do cabelo cortado e tingido, Aziraphale colocou os óculos escuros para ir embora, Snoopy mexeu com ele:

-Que desaforo ser tão lindo assim!! A mulherada na escola não cai matando, Jane?

-Direto e reto. Sempre tem alguém tentando trazer ele “para o bom caminho”. Fico possessa quando alguém fala “AI, QUE DESPERDÍCIO UM HOMÃO DESSES GAY!” Daí ele abre o sorriso que mata um e lasca “Meu namorado não acha!”.

-Ela adora ver o circo pegar fogo. Gente, obrigado por me deixar mais gato, vamos lá ver o que meu pai achou!!

-Depois conta pra gente.

Gabriel adorou, tirou várias fotos e enviou para a família toda. Os primos encheram muito o saco pela vibe retrô, os avós quiseram reclamar pra si a genética da beleza do neto e os tios só balançaram a cabeça rindo “esse menino, lindo desse jeito, ainda bem que tem juízo”.

Só uma pessoa chorou de ciúmes e saudades quando recebeu a foto, mas escreveu para Aziraphale “_Maravilhoso, como sempre, meu anjo. Te amo em qualquer embalagem!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¹) Salve, ó Sagrada Sabedoria, em grego. Azzy está se referindo à Basílica de Santa Sofia, em Istambul, na Turquia. Recomendo jogar no Google pra saber mais. Assim como a Jane, eu também fico possessa quando dizem que um gay bonito é desperdício. É duro ter 18 anos e já ser considerado maduro o suficiente pra enfrentar qualquer coisa que vem pela frente. Um dia você é muito jovem pra saber das coisas da vida e no seguinte tá mais do que preparado. Coerência, ne? 20/10/2019.


	2. Situações Complicadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tem muita coisa para absorver e lidar na sua vida estudantil.   
Além das matérias na faculdade, os preconceitos diários vindos de colegas e professores.

Anthony olhou para o celular e sorriu. Bee mandou uma foto de Aziraphale com Sofia e a legenda “Ele vai mudar o visual hoje, espere novidades”. E se dependesse da sua pequena família, não havia tédio. TODOS os dias eram de novidades.

Sofia, por exemplo. Beatriz deve ter usado de muitos argumentos e MUITA persuasão para vencer os traumas de gravidez do Gabriel. Mas o que Bub quer, Bub consegue. Ter uma filha aos 35 anos, dezoito anos depois de ter tido o primeiro filho, por exemplo. Ele, Anthony, ficou muito enciumado no começo, mas Zira finalmente pode curtir uma gravidez por inteiro e passado o primeiro susto, se atirou de cabeça no papel de irmão mais velho.

Crowley tinha quase certeza que era uma maneira deles lidarem com a sua ausência. Se ficar longe não era fácil PARA ELE, para os que ficaram em casa devia ser um saco, igualmente.

Ele procurava não ligar muito, para não passar a impressão que era ainda imaturo e não sabia se virar sozinho, mas tinha horas que dava vontade de jogar tudo pro alto e desistir. Adaptações ao um novo ambiente nunca era fácil.

Como no dia em que ele foi conversar com o técnico do time de remo. O homem mal leu sua carta de recomendação e já foi intimando:

-_Você é o rapaz que ajudou a prender a sequestradora do seu namorado. _

_-Sim, sou eu, mas..._

_-Vou te dizer uma coisa, garoto, se você entrar no time, não vai poder arrastar a asa para qualquer um aqui dentro, não!_

_-Desculpe, mas acho que eu não entendi. _

_-Ficar flertando com os outros rapazes do time. Não quero saber de putaria aqui dentro. _

_-Eu JÁ tenho namorado. _

_-Mas ele está longe. Quem me garante que você não vai pular a cerca enquanto isso?_

Quando Anthony contou para dois de seus colegas de classe o porquê tinha recusado entrar no time de remo, Samantha concordou que tinha sido desagradável mas João achou que não tinha nada demais:

-Como assim, nada demais? Ele me julgou só porque eu tenho um namorado homem. No conceito esterotipado dele, todo gay é promíscuo.

-Mas se você não vai trair seu namorado, o que custava entrar no time e provar que o treinador estava errado?

-Porque se eu ficasse quieto ele ia achar que pode sair por aí falando merda na cara dos outros. Oras, vê se pode. Minha mãe sempre me disse que o que custa minha dignidade é um preço muito alto a se pagar.

-Você só diz isso porque tem um monte de técnico atrás de você querendo que você entre para o time deles.

-Não, eu digo porque eu penso assim mesmo. Eu não to aqui com bolsa de estudos esportiva, então eu não tenho obrigação de entrar em equipe nenhuma se eu não quiser. Nunca abaixei a cabeça para agressor nenhum e não é agora que vou começar!!

Samantha colocou a mão no braço de Anthony

-Calma, Crowley. Sei que foi chato mas estamos do seu lado.

-Desculpem. Você acha que na faculdade vai ser mais tranquilo e é a mesma merda que na minha cidade. Daí eu fico preocupado com o Azzy lá passando algum perrengue...

-Não sei não. Eu já tive uma namorada baixinha e ela era bem brava. Se ela tivesse o tamanho do braço do seu namorado, o mundo corria perigo.- João coçou o queixo.

Os três riram e a tensão aliviou. Crowley entrou para o time de basquete e procurava equilibrar o tempo de aulas com os treinos. Parecia uma missão impossível, mas ele manejava.

_Quando foi decidir o curso, tendo um padrasto médico e uma mãe enfermeira, parecia óbvio escolher Medicina, onde teria todo conhecimento e apoio. Mas ninguém ficou surpreso quando ele decidiu fazer Arquitetura. _

_-Não há mesmo muitos médicos na família. - Beatriz balançou a cabeça. - De um lado ou de outro, talvez não tenhamos formado nove, em todas essas gerações. _

_-Deixo para outro ser o Décimo Doutor, então. _

_-Se você resolver fazer um doutorado na Pós Graduação, quem sabe? - Gabriel piscou._

_-Não consegui ainda nem passar no vestibular, Gabe. Devagar aí. E se eu não passar?_

_-Se você não passar o mundo não acaba, fica tranquilo. Sempre tem uma outra chance. E você decidir que não vai mais tentar, a gente vai te apoiar no que você decidir fazer. Nem que for surfar o resto da vida na casa do Bóris. _

_-Ele ia adorar a ideia, mas o Azzy não gosta de muito sol. 'Bora estudar pra garantir que o meu namorado, a traça de livros, tenha onde ficar quando passar no vestibular. _

E ali estava ele, no seu segundo ano de faculdade, morando sozinho num apartamento de um quarto num bom condomínio, para o eterno desprezo de alguns colegas de faculdade “_burguês safado, filho de médico_”, o preconceito de outros “_deve ser prostituto de luxo para pagar as contas, isso sim” _e algum assédio diário “S_abe que você é muito bonito para seu próprio bem?”. _O cabelo ruivo agora estava comprido, cacheado e sempre preso num coque frouxo com a caneta, se estivesse em aula, ou num rabo de cavalo baixo se estivesse jogando.

Todo mundo sabia ou conhecia Aziraphale. Ele era tímido mas de fácil conversa, então as pessoas orbitavam em volta dele, quando ele vinha de visita. Numa dessas, o treinador de remo foi se queixar ao Reitor que ele permitia que um dos jogadores da Universidade mantivesse relações sexuais com um menor de idade, olha o escândalo envolvendo o nome da Instituição, mas Gabriel já estava preparado para isso e quando eles foram chamados, Azzy apresentou um documento de União Estável provando que, com o consentimento dos pais, ele e Anthony eram um casal perante a lei. O Reitor deu os parabéns aos dois, desejando que eles mantivessem o vínculo vindo a se casarem um dia e o treinador engoliu a derrota a seco. (1)

Anthony percebeu que havia ganho um inimigo gratuito no treinador Larsson. Fosse por preconceito ou outro motivo particular, dali pra frente tinha que tomar cuidado com seus passos. Pelo olhar de Aziraphale em cima do homem, seu anjo também tinha percebido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Na verdade, União Estável ou Casamento Civil é permitido a partir dos 16 anos, quando Crowley foi para a faculdade Azzy tinha só 15, mas Gabriel é previdente e mexeu uns pauzinhos. Com os dois contratando uma União Estável se eles quiserem se casar mais tarde, a conversão é mais rápida. Se eles quiserem se separar, não há problemas. O importante é, perante a Lei, eles tem privilégios de um casal. Inclusive de transarem sem que seja pedofilia ou assédio. 20/10/2019.


	3. Feridos por Dentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alerta: termos racistas, linguagem imprópria, homofobia disfarçada.   
Sim, você leitor, vai passar muita raiva nesse capítulo, mas é necessário. Desculpe.

O fato de Anthony jogar no time de basquete da Universidade levou involuntariamente ao crescimento do círculo social também da Jane. Muitas vezes ela acompanhou Aziraphale aos jogos para que ele tivesse companhia nas viagens de ida e volta e também nas festas da faculdade.

Numa dessas festas ela conheceu o Jamil. Ele jogava basquete por um outro time. Trocaram telefones, se adicionaram nas redes sociais, Jamil e Jane começaram a ser vistos regularmente juntos cada vez que ela tinha que ir ao Portão.

Até que eles resolveram assumir o romance. Aziraphale sentiu um monte de sentimentos conflitantes. Ciúmes, alegria pela amiga finalmente ter alguém para chamar de seu, alívio (porque ele se sentia muito culpado por exigir a atenção dela só quando Anthony não estava por perto) e preocupação, porque era alguém estranho entrando no mundo deles.

Jamil apresentou Jane para a família dele e foi assunto para uma semana.

-Porra, a coisa é séria mesmo!

-Agora eu tenho que contar em casa que estou namorando. Ai, meu Deus, vou levar um cara e apresentar aos meus pais. Que medo, brrrr!!

-Vai dar tudo certo, Jane. Quer que eu esteja lá pra dar apoio moral? Me convida.

-Ai, anjo. Eu quero sim. Vou ver com meus pais e te falo.

Jane primeiro contou ao irmão, depois sondou o pai, escutou aquele sermão amoroso de “_cuidado, essa gente de faculdade, tem certeza que é uma boa pessoa?_” acalmado por _“eu já conheci a família dele e me acolheram bem”_.

-Agora ele quer vir aqui se apresentar pra vocês e se tudo correr bem, a gente faz um encontrão com todo mundo.

-Nossa, que medo. - eles riram – você não é muito nova para namorar a sério? Parece que foi ontem que eu trouxe você pra casa da maternidade...

-Então, pai, eu também tenho essa mesma dúvida. Mas o Jamil não quer nada de namoro escondido, escapadas de filme, ele preso por seduzir uma menor.

-Anthony e Azzy fazendo escola.

-Sim. Nada de encrenca pra ninguém, todo mundo sabendo, se virar algo no futuro legal, vamos nessa. Se não virar, desculpa aí, tentamos, mas nunca foi segredo de Estado.

-Já conversou com a sua mãe?

-Ainda não. Achei melhor conversar com os dois homens da casa primeiro por conta de rolar ciumeira e má vontade.

-VAI rolar ciumeira. Saco! Já odeio o cara. Mas vou procurar me comportar.

Jane abraçou o pai.

-Obrigada. Por pelo menos tentar. Agora vou falar com a mamãe.

A conversa com a mãe rolou nos mesmos moldes da conversa anterior com o pai, até que a mãe fez a pergunta de um milhão de reais:

-E como é esse seu namorado, bonito?

-Ele é um morenão maravilindo, mãe. - e abriu o celular para mostrar.

Jane estava tão empolgada que não notou o choque da Sueli logo na primeira foto nem a raiva tomando conta dela. Só quando sua mãe tirou o celular da sua mão e começou a berrar o nome do marido é que a ruivinha percebeu algo errado.

-Que foi, mulher, qual é a emergência? - Jonas chegou junto com o pai, assustado.

-A emergência é esse namorado que sua filha arrumou, você já viu a cara dele? - e estendeu o celular.

Roberto pegou o aparelho, Jonas aproveitou pra dar uma sapeada, pai e filho riram:

-Nossa, que negão bonito!! Que sorriso maravilhoso!

-É, acho que a turma do Azira diria “_que pessegão_!”. Aí, hein, mana, vai colocar um pouco de cor nessa família...

Mas não era essa a reação que Sueli queria. Ela ficou mais possessa.

-A culpa é daquele veado, com certeza! A gente abre a nossa casa para esse tipo de pessoa, eles trazem na esteira outros.

-Ououou, peralá. Que tipo de pessoa? Eu achei que você GOSTASSE do Azzy.

-Ele é filho do melhor cirurgião do Estado, dá pra fechar os olhos que ele é gay. Mas daí permitir que filha minha se engrace com UM PRETO tem uma diferença incrível!! Não vou abrir a MINHA casa para macaco nenhum!! Não vou ter netos mestiços!!

O silêncio na sala dava pra pesar na balança. Não dava pra saber era quem estava mais chocado: Jonas, Jane ou Roberto. O pai devolveu o celular para a filha e deu um passo à frente:

-Bem, como essa casa também é MINHA e estamos falando do namorado da NOSSA filha, antes de sair julgando o cara, eu quero conhecê-lo. Saber se ele é bom pra ela pelo caráter dele, não pelo tom da pele.

-Mas não vai mesmo!! NÃO ENQUANTO EU ESTIVER AQUI! Enquanto eu for mãe dela e ela for menor de idade, NÃO VAI NAMORAR NENHUM PRETO!

Jane foi se afastando da confusão, Jonas seguindo ela no automático. Nenhum dos dois estava acreditando naquela cena surreal. Quem era aquela pessoa racista e preconceituosa discutindo com o pai deles? Jane apertou o primeiro número na sua lista de contatos:

-Fala, minha segunda ruiva favorita.

-Azzy, onde você tá?

-Bub pediu pra eu passar aqui na Vó Sylvia para entregar um negócio. Linda, o que você tem, sua voz tá diferente... você tá chorando? O que aconteceu?

-Eu... só preciso sair daqui. Preciso sair dessa casa agora!!

-VÓ! A Jane tá com problema e parece sério. Ela pode vir pra cá?

-Claro que pode. Eu não sou tão boa como sua vó Celeste, mas a casa tá aberta para quem precisa.

-Tô indo. O Jonas tá indo comigo. Já já te explico... eu acho.

Jonas pegou o carro e foram. Em total silêncio, tentando absorver aquela cena e tirar alguma conclusão dela, mas eles só conseguiam voltar para o começo, os gritos, a cara de ódio, em looping infinito.

O carro nem tinha parado direito, Jane abriu a porta e se jogou nos braços de Aziraphale, que estava no portão esperando por eles. A ansiedade do outro o devorando por dentro, mil e um cenários catastróficos se amontoando, mas ao sentir o corpo da melhor amiga se sacudir com soluços desesperados, Azzy fez o que lhe era pedido: esticou as costas, estufou o peito, envolveu Jane num abraço bem apertado e colocou sua cabeça ao lado da dela:

-Chora, ruiva, põe pra fora mesmo. Alivia essa angústia pra você me explicar o que causou ela. Jonas! Entra, a Sylvia também está curiosa e desesperada pra saber o que aconteceu.

Eles se sentaram na sala, na mesa de centro suco e bolo, Sylvia e Jonas em cada poltrona, esperando Jane se recuperar, esta abraçada ao Aziraphale no sofá como se sua vida dependesse do quanto ela estivesse agarrada ao amigo. Até que ela suspirou, um suspiro que veio do fundo mesmo, limpou os olhos e o nariz nos lenços de papel que estavam na mesinha ao lado.

-Desculpem, vocês. Mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Agora me parece uma reação exagerada e eu to muito envergonhada.

-Não acho que seja exagerada porque eu não consegui chorar ainda, mas eu compartilho dessa vergonha aí, irmã. Ainda mais porque o nome do Azira foi citado e tudo que a gente viveu até agora era mentira.

-Jesus Amado! Me conta, pelo amor de Deus, o que tá acontecendo? Como assim, meu nome tá no meio?

-Minha mãe é uma pessoa racista e muito preconceituosa, Azzy! Acredita nisso? Ela viu uma foto do Jamil e SURTOU!! Xingou ele de um monte de nomes e ainda falou que te suporta apenas porque seu pai é rico e famoso. Nossa, que vergonha pensar nisso. Você é o cara mais legal que eu já conheci, poxa!

Aziraphale só levantou os olhos para Sylvia que concordou com a cabeça. Ele continuou olhando para a avó postiça, que suspirou:

-Azzy, não. Ela é SUA amiga e eu não sou conhecida por ser delicada, então eu posso não saber colocar as coisas de um modo que não piore. Mas eu sinto muito, Jane e Jonas, a gente sempre soube que sua mãe era assim.

-Sério?? Não, gente, não pode ser. Meus pais sempre foram liberais, nunca proibiram nossas amizades e...

-Jane querida, deixa eu adivinhar “até tenho um amigo gay?” Você mesma me disse que queria muito ter um amigo gay, porque você nunca teve. E quantos amigos negros você ou o Jonas já tiveram? Eu não quero, de jeito nenhum, piorar essa sensação ruim que vocês estão tendo, mas a fala da sua mãe sempre foi preconceituosa na raiz, cheia de piadinhas pra disfarçar. E eu sei porque era MUITO diferente daqui de casa, onde até na família da minha mãe não se usa certos termos ou se conta certas piadas.

-Nossa, Azzy, me desculpa por todas as vezes que nós te ofendemos, então. Pô, que chato...

-Aí que tá o “x” da questão. Vocês não tem a experiência da minha família ou da Sylvia, que conviveu tantos anos com ela. Não tem porque eu ficar ofendido ou magoado com algo que é só chatinho em comparação aos ataques REALMENTE homofóbicos que as pessoas já fizeram contra mim ou contra o Anthony. Eu já mudei muito seu modo de pensar e falar, não foi? Sem você perceber você foi mudando. Agora eu nunca imaginei que sua mãe fosse ter um surto racista desses.

-Acho que nem meu pai. Porque de uma piada sem noção para “nunca que meus netos vão ser mestiços” tem uma diferença enorme. Foi muito chocante.

-Imagino.

-Eu nunca vi eles brigarem com tal intensidade. Será que eles vão se separar? Oh, meu Deus, eu vou ser a causa do divórcio dos meus pais?

-OU! Segura um pouco aí, mocinha. Talvez eles tenham uma conversa séria, umas coisas feias foram ditas e mostradas, você e o Jonas trazerem pessoas que eles não gostam ou concordam agora É uma realidade. - Sylvia começou a cortar o bolo e servir para aliviar um pouco da tensão – SE no final de tudo, sua mãe for do tipo intransigente e seu pai se separar dela, o Aziraphale aqui era bem mais novo quando os pais dele se separaram pelo bem dele e ele sobreviveu. Porque na realidade, a doença dele foi só o ápice de uma situação que não estava legal desde o começo. O seu namoro, Jane, não é o motivo principal da separação dos seus pais, se ela ocorrer. É uma desculpa. Não tome o peso dessa culpa para si.

-A gente sempre pega e carrega. - Azzy aceitou o prato de bolo – Os pais são adultos e fazem as merdas a vida deles inteira, mas são os filhos que carregamos as culpas. Porque meu pai é esse cara incrível e sensível, assim que minha mãe saiu de casa já começamos fazer terapia, mas eu ainda me lembro de meses remoendo o que EU poderia ter feito de diferente para que eles não se largassem. Nada. E depois que a minha mãe matou a madrasta dela e atirou na minha vó Celeste eu entendi que na real mesmo, o casamento deles foi um erro. Um daqueles grandes, que o tempo todo veio atraindo e acumulando mais erros ainda. Então EU não era nem culpado nem responsável por nada.

-E você vai se preparando, mocinha, que se você achou que encontrou o amor da sua vida e vai viver um conto de fadas, sinto muito, ESSA é a realidade daqui pra frente. Um monte de gente preconceituosa apontando dedos, chamando vocês de nomes horrorosos, agredindo vocês até fisicamente.

Jonas encarou o copo de suco um tempão, depois colocou na mesa e começou a chorar. Os três até assustaram, depois deixaram o grandalhão se aliviar. Jane enxugou as lágrimas que voltaram a cair:

-Eu sempre achei que era a pessoa forte que tinha que te defender, Azzy. Agora que eu me vejo na mesma situação, eu não sei o que fazer.

Aziraphale beijou a bochecha dela:

-Normal, ruiva. Na primeira agressão a gente nunca sabe. É um choque descobrir esse lado nas outras pessoas, ainda mais em quem a gente ama e confiou a vida toda. Mas logo você vai criar casca, você é sim, uma pessoa forte. Eu sempre pude contar com você nos meus piores momentos. Agora chegou a vez de você contar comigo. Com todos nós, aliás. Se seu pai precisar do meu, eu já vou deixar ele avisado.

-Não sei, não. - Sylvia coçou o queixo – Bub e eu podemos nos oferecer para dar uns tapas na cara daquela sua mãe, sabe?

-VÓ! -Aziraphale gritou chocado, mas a velha piscou. E no meio das lágrimas, Jane começou a rir:

-Gente, valeu muito. Vocês são ótimos, eu queria morar aqui pra sempre. Opa, meu pai tá ligando. Oi, pai. Estamos na casa da vó do Azira. Ela fez o quê? Tá, a gente tá voltando. Não sei, a gente comeu bolo e suco, não estamos com fome. Tchau. Minha mãe fez uma mala, foi pra casa da minha avó.

-Melhor assim. Tá todo mundo de cabeça quente, dá pra pensar com calma no que fazer.

-E se meus avós que forem a fonte do racismo da minha mãe? Eles vão encher mais a cabeça dela lá.

-Jane! Não dá pra ser paranoica o resto da vida! Se a família da sua mãe for tudo preconceituosa, não tem o que fazer. Veja a da minha mãe, só ela saiu do prumo. Relaxa e conversem com seu pai. Vocês precisam.

Jonas se ergueu, limpando os olhos e abraçou Aziraphale.

-Cara, muito obrigado. Você e o Anthony sempre foram exemplo pra tudo.

-Naaah, que é isso? A gente já passou por umas coisas aí então a gente fala do que sabe, não que realmente entende tudo. Mas não sumam não. E se precisar, liga.

-Valeu. Obrigado pelo bolo, dona Sylvia.

-Meninos, se cuidem. A primeira bofetada da vida é sempre a mais difícil. Mas com o tempo vocês aprendem a desviar e a revidar.

-Podia ser Rocky Balboa, mas é só minha avó Sylvia.

-Anjo, meu neto te influenciou mal, você não era atrevido desse jeito antes.

E foi nesse clima que eles se despediram. Gabriel ficou chateado quando Aziraphale lhe contou à noite mas Bub prometeu dar uns tapas na cara da Sueli se precisasse. Tudo nos conformes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Demorei dois dias pra escrever, porque preconceito velado que se mostra abertamente uma hora é triste. Desculpem aí a linguagem, eu já ouvi piores. E eu escolhi a Sueli não o Roberto porque todo mundo espera que o racista seja o homem. Mas mulher racista é um inferno dobrado, vocês não tem noção. 28/10/2019


	4. É uma longa e árdua luta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony continua sendo perseguido dentro da faculdade, mas agora Aziraphale vai entrar na briga.

Apesar de defender o time de basquete da faculdade, Anthony sempre era visto em outras quadras e raias, jogando de brincadeira com outros alunos. Ele ajudava quando podia o técnico da equipe de natação, podendo usar a piscina para se alongar dentro d'água e aliviar suas dores pós jogo.

Dois anos de faculdade depois, ele já não era mais um “cegonhão”. Ainda não tinha encorpado feito o padrasto, mas haviam muitos músculos definidos debaixo da roupa. É porque Crowley era muito focado em suas metas e só pensava em Aziraphale, porque senão perceberia a longa fila de admiradores suspirando quando ele passava. E a não tão longa mas sempre presente fila de “odiadores” que também o seguia.

Um dia, o técnico de esgrima o chamou:

-Anthony, gostaria de jantar comigo essa noite?

-Tenho um seminário depois de amanhã, treinador Hume. E eu acho que sou o que menos está entendendo a matéria, então vou estudar um pouco mais. - Mas depois da resposta, Crowley olhou realmente para o rosto de Hume – Você me convidou para sair ou eu to mesmo enrolado com o trabalho e já to entendendo até a vida errado?

-Tenho anos de convivência com alunos e alunas que trocam sexo por notas ou por dinheiro e acabei de testar você para avaliar se os boatos que espalharam pela faculdade são verdadeiros.

-Ah, tá, isso. Eu tenho sorte de já ter um parceiro fixo porque eu sou uma negação com “saber chegar nas pessoas que eu to interessado”. Imagine então escolher clientes...

Hume riu e bateu nos ombros dele.

-Toma cuidado, rapaz. A maldade e a inveja humanas não tem limites, principalmente quando são frutos do despeito alheios. Mas se você precisar de ajuda, me procure.

Crowley rolou os olhos e suspirou. Realmente, aquilo estava um porre. Mal sabia ele que só ia piorar. Às vésperas de um feriado prolongado, Anthony tinha um jogo importante, então ele convidou Aziraphale para vir e passar o final de semana com ele, depois eles voltariam juntos pra casa.

Anthony sabia que era Aziraphale vindo em sua direção porque Bee tinha mandado as fotos depois do corte de cabelo, mas ele não conseguia acreditar que SÓ um corte de cabelo era capaz de tamanha transformação. Nem fazia tanto tempo assim que eles não se viam.

Mas ele estava lindo. Cabeças viravam para acompanhar a passagem do ex-loiro, que tinha tingido o cabelo de uma cor puxado para o castanho e cortado o cabelo mesmo estilo George Michael final dos anos 90. Com uma calça jeans justíssima, regata branca e camisa xadrez amarrada na frente, ele parecia um modelo de capa de revista.

Crowley só não sentia mais ciúmes por causa da certeza que Azzy não via mais ninguém, a cabeça erguida o encarando, o sorriso só para ele. Quando ele chegou bem perto, tirou os óculos escuros e perguntou:

-E aí, o que você achou? Ficou bom?

-Um tesão. Deu torcicolo em muita gente desde que desceu do ônibus. Vamos pra casa pra eu desmanchar esse topete.

Azzy tinha posto a mochila no chão para abraçar o namorado, mas quando foi pegá-la alguém passou correndo e puxou da sua mão. Os rapazes correram atrás do suposto ladrão, que depois de uns quarteirões, jogou a mesma numa lixeira. Uma conferida rápida mostrou que nada tinha sido levado e eles deixaram o ocorrido de lado.

O Detetive Lestrade pegou o casaco no final do expediente e já estava sacando o celular pra chamar um Uber para o seu destino, quando escutou o detetive responsável pela Seção de Entorpecentes convocar um parceiro de equipe:

-Recebemos uma denúncia anônima sobre tráfico em um apartamento lá em Broadchurch. Acha? Aliás, se eu conseguir confiscar UM cigarro de erva naquele lugar eu fico feliz.

-Tenho convite para jantar lá no Condomínio. Se vocês puderem me dar uma carona, eu ponho vocês dentro sem alarde. Daí podem começar uma investigação assim, de leve, ver se é boato ou não.

-Gata nova e rica, Lestrade?

O outro riu:

-Não, vou jantar com os meninos de Pequeno Paraíso, Zira e Anthony. Eu gosto de manter contato com eles, ver como andam levando a vida depois de tudo que passaram.

Qual não foi a surpresa para todos ao verificar que o endereço da denúncia anônima era o mesmo apartamento em que Gerald Lestrade ia (¹). Anthony abriu a porta com um sorriso, que congelou ao perceber mais gente atrás do Detetive convidado:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada com seus pais ou amigos.

-Entrem, por favor. O que foi, Lestrade?

-Os detetives Hardy e Carlisle(²) fazem parte da Seção de Narcóticos e receberam uma denúncia anônima que estavam traficando drogas aqui no Condomínio.

Aziraphale trouxe a mochila, cumprimentando os presentes.

-Hoje, na hora que eu cheguei, a mochila foi levada por alguns minutos e abandonada numa lixeira. Num primeiro momento, parecia que nada foi levado. Mas quando eu fui tirar as roupas para guardar, percebi um pacote que eu não trouxe. Eu ia te entregar no final do jantar, Lestrade.

Hardy e Carlisle trocaram um olhar.

-Nem se deram ao trabalho de disfarçar o embrulho...

-Espera aí! Vocês não estão acusando os meninos de...

-Calma, Gerald. A gente não fica alardeando as coisas estranhas que acontecem no nosso Departamento porque você sabe, quanto menos gente estiver ciente, mais fácil fica pegar o elemento. Mas sim, estão sumindo pacotes de drogas DE DENTRO da delegacia, evidências de apreensões passadas. Agora precisamos juntar quem tem acesso à essa droga com quem quer prejudicar a reputação dos garotos.

-Quem quer nos prejudicar é fácil. Faz dois anos que a campanha dele é maciça contra mim e só tá aumentando de intensidade. Eu to mantendo meio que na surdina porque nossas famílias são um tanto quanto protetoras demais mas vai chegar uma hora que vai voar merda no ventilador, mas muita mesmo.

-Tá falando do treinador de remo, o senhor Larsson?

-Ele mesmo.

-Esse nome não me é estranho...

-Acusação de assédio e extorsão, mas nunca provado. A maior frustração da delegada Gália é não colocar Larsson pra responder a processo ou melhor, ser preso. Ele tem as costas bem largas, sendo casado com a filha do diretor da faculdade.

Os olhos azuis de Aziraphale até brilharam.

-Jura?

-Aziraphale, você é civil e menor de idade. Não convém...

-Oras, Lestrade, até parece que você nunca viu Anjos da Lei. Somos vítimas dessa pessoa e, pelo jeito, ele não vai parar até nos prejudicar MUITO seriamente. Eu sou muito bom de papo, posso conversar com os outros inocentemente. Detetives, gostaria de marcar uma conversa com vocês e a delegada Gália para uns ajustes.

-Anjo, a vida real é mais séria e complicada que nos livros policiais.

-Você está dizendo isso pra mim, Amado, que fui sequestrado pela minha própria mãe depois dela ter matado a madrasta? E eu ainda estava com pé quebrado por um homofóbico que tentou me atropelar. Não me venha com essa de “pega leve” porque a vida não pega nem um pouco leve com nós dois.

-Bom, vamos deixar vocês jantarem. Vamos conversar com a Gal e marcamos um almoço para despistar suspeitas.

-Sim, por favor. Obrigado pela visita, Detetives. Tio Gerald...

-Agora é “tio Gerald”, ne? Azzy, toma cuidado com essas maquinações. É tudo muito legal nos filmes, mas perigoso na vida real.

-E eu não sei? Mas eu aprendi também que se eu não for protagonista da minha própria história, a vida vem e me arrasta como figurante. Vamos nos sentar e comer, que eu tenho fofocas ótimas sobre a família e a nossa cidade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Vamos, que estamos atrasadas com o cronograma dessa série.  
(1) Piada interna de fandom. Geoffrey, Gerald...  
(2) Mais piada interna mas com outro fandom. Sim, eu vou usar todos os personagens do Tennant durante a fic.  
(3) Uma delegada da mulher chamada Gal.  
Trabalhar com assédio e racismo não é fácil, mas a gente vai tentando encaixar. Não esqueci da mãe da Jane não. Estou definindo a família e os bastidores da educação dela. 12/12/2019.


	5. Uma situação complicada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale consegue, não sem uma certa apelação, que a delegada Gália deixe que ele tente colher informações e quem sabe, testemunhos do assédio do professor Larsson.   
Ao mesmo tempo, ficamos sabendo as motivações da sua mãe para matar a madrasta e o que aconteceu com ela depois que foi presa.

Mas uma coisa é planejar e falar que vai fazer e outra bem diferente é a vida real acontecer. A reunião com a delegada Gália não foi nada suave. Como todos os outros policiais, Gal era totalmente contrária à ideia de um civil menor de idade se envolver com assuntos de polícia.

-Mas eu quero ajudar. Eu POSSO ajudar. As pessoas que não falaram com vocês podem conversar comigo e soltar alguma coisa.

-Anjo, por mais que eu queira resolver nossa situação e acredite em mim, nada me daria mais satisfação do que por o Larsson na cadeia, é muito perigoso. E você não é entrão, abusado. Você é tímido no fundo. Como vai sair por aí entrevistando as pessoas que você nem conhece?

-Uma das pessoas vocês conhecem, sim. - Lestrade pigarreou – ela nunca mais quis falar conosco, até terminou a faculdade fora da cidade. Eles só voltaram a morar aqui por conta do curso do filho. Joelle Serenity, atual Rashid, a mãe...

-A mãe do Jamil sofreu assédio na faculdade? Há quanto tempo vocês estão investigando esse cara?

-Há mais de vinte anos, sem uma prova, uma testemunha, nada substancial. Já passou de titular para o assistente continuar. Um horror.

Os olhos verde azulados de Aziraphale se encheram de lágrimas. Anthony conhecia aquela última apelação. Ele só não usava contra as avós porque elas eram imunes, mas ninguém resistia aos puppy eyes de seu anjo.

-Mais do que nunca agora, EU preciso fazer alguma coisa. É uma reparação para a mãe do nosso amigo. Deve ser horrível pra ela ter que rever essa situação, andando por aqui todos os dias. Por favor?

-Oh, por Deus! Com cuidado, com o nosso monitoramento e contando todos os passos que você vai dar, Aziraphale! Nada de se achar o grande detetive.

-Sim! Muito obrigado, darei o meu melhor. Vou pensar em como perguntar algumas coisas para a Joelle sem ela se magoar mais e se fechar em copas.

A delegada Gália olhou para ele com simpatia.

-Dá pra perceber porque você se encantou por ele, Lestrade. Você passou por maus bocados, garoto, numa idade muito nova. Como manter a sanidade e o alto astral?

Aziraphale sorriu, mas era uma memória muscular do rosto, os olhos não acompanharam o movimento.

-Muita terapia e muito amor da família. - Anthony entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e beijou-os – sem apoio não é possível.

-Me perdoe a curiosidade, mas como vai sua mãe? Vocês tem contato com ela?

-Ah, sim. De vez em quando eu vou com meus tios vê-la, ela não nos reconhece mais, melhor assim. No mundo em que ela vive agora, ela é uma freira no claustro, que tem um canteiro de flores, um quadradinho de horta e passa o dia em oração. Fora disso é só surto e violência física.

Azzy tinha feito um bom resumo. Durante os primeiros meses de internação, os médicos acharam que era possível tratá-la com remédio e terapia, mas Maria da Paixão alternava momentos de lucidez com surtos violentos. MUITO violentos. Ela chegou a enfiar uma caneta na mão do médico ao ver Gabriel na TV.

O que foi possível discernir em seu depoimento caótico foi que Maria da Paixão encontrou a madrasta escutando rádio “_música mundana! Ela estava até dançando_!” enquanto fazia cupcakes para mandar para o neto, porque saiu no jornal que ele havia sido atropelado. Não foi tanto o fato da velhinha de 80 anos depois de tanto tempo sob o jugo pesado do marido proibitivo estar ouvindo rádio que levou ao crime, mas o adicional de fazer cupcakes a mais para o namorado do neto.

_-Ela estava aprovando o pecado do meu filho! INCENTIVANDO A SODOMIA! ISSO EU NÃO PODIA ACEITAR!!_

Ao mesmo tempo, quando se lembrava que matou a única mãe que já tinha conhecido, Maria da Paixão não se perdoava e a espiral da condenação/ justificativa/ remorso rodava infinitamente na cabeça dela.

Num dos encontros com os médicos do sanatório, Páscoa disse que sempre tinha sido assim: Paixão era ambiciosa e queria ser independente mas ao mesmo tempo não queria abrir mão de ser a favorita do pai. Melquisedeque vinha de uma longa linha de familiares que usavam desse subterfúgio para mexer com a autoestima dos filhos, garantir que eles competissem uns com os outros e ter alguém ao lado do parente abusador: o favoritismo.

Com o passar dos anos, a psique fraca da Maria da Paixão ia erodindo mais e mais nesse cabo de guerra entre seus desejos. Até que a corda estourou.

Uma reunião entre os familiares e os médicos decidiu que o melhor era preservar o pouco de sanidade que Maria da Paixão ainda tinha no que a fazia feliz. A cada 15 dias José Pentecostes levava um grupo para orar com ela e criaram toda a fantasia que ela era uma freira na clausura. Sob a supervisão de um ou dois enfermeiros ela cuidava de um quadradinho de horta, um canteiro de flores e arrumava o quarto. Cantava seus hinos, fazia suas orações e ignorava o mundo exterior. Longe de ser o ideal era o possível porque a realidade transtornava demais Paixão. Todo mundo temia outro ataque violento ou até o suicídio.

-Lembre-se, Aziraphale, nada de gestos heroicos. Muito menos você, senhor Anthony! E nada de nos esconder as coisas. Qualquer descoberta pode fazer a diferença nesses dois casos.

-Sim, prometo. Vou pensar bem em como chegar na Joelle e em como descobrir as outras pessoas. Esse tipo de assédio faz a gente se encolher de vergonha, ainda mais com alguém de hierarquia superior. Um bom dia pra vocês. Vem, Amado, eu vi uma sorveteria no caminho! - e puxando o ruivo pelo braço, Azzy foi andando em direção à saída.

Os policiais balançaram a cabeça.

-Nem acredito que realmente aprovamos isso.

-Tempos desesperados pedem medidas desesperadas. Eles tentam ser jovens mas há tanta maturidade e dor de adulto em seus olhares. Que mundo de merda não permite às crianças uma infância tranquila?

-Você mesma já respondeu, Gal. Um mundo de merda. Volto para meu departamento. Fiquem em contato. - Lestrade também saiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Calma, gente, eu não desisti da história, aconteceram umas coisas na vida real que atrapalharam o bom andamento do processo. E mexer com assédio e racismo é pesado. Aí eu notei que a parte da Paixão na temporada anterior ficou meio no ar e resolvi voltar para explicar. Mas todas as pontas vão se unir, fiquem tranquilos. 01/03/2020.


	6. Pode acontecer com qualquer um

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane vai contar para o namorado e sua mãe os fatos ocorridos em casa. Aziraphale vai para dar apoio moral e ver se consegue perguntar a Joelle sobre o passado problemático.

Enquanto Aziraphale ainda pensava em como abordar Joelle, aconteceu todo o imbroglio com a mãe da Jane e ela pediu para o amigo acompanhá-la até o Portão, porque não era uma coisa pra se contar para o namorado por telefone.

Mas enquanto eles estavam no elevador para o apartamento dos Rashid, Jane foi perdendo a coragem enquanto a vergonha a sufocava. Ela ia contar para Jamil tudo que tinha acontecido e rever as cenas na mente a mortificava. Azzy apertou a mão da amiga:

-Calma e respira. Eu to vendo você entrar em pânico e já imagino que você esteja refazendo aquelas cenas grotescas da sua mãe na sua cabeça. Não faça isso. Conte pra eles só o essencial, faça um resumo. Quanto mais você remoer tudo, mais vai ser difícil passar por isso. Capaz até de seu cérebro acrescentar detalhes que NÃO aconteceram, de tanto que você pensa nisso...

-Às vezes nem parece que você tem dezesseis anos. É tão sabido e maduro...

-Não, não sou não. - ele deu um sorriso triste – Só que eu passei quase três meses na hospedaria do meu avô, lá na praia, fazendo terapia com o sócio dele que é especialista em veteranos com estresse pós traumático. ISSO eu aprendi com o Henri. -Aziraphale estendeu a mão para impedir a porta do elevador se fechar e ao mesmo tempo indicar a Jane para sair primeiro.- Eu só repito aquilo que me ensinaram pra ver se eu mesmo guardo a lição. Vai que uma hora o MEU cérebro aprende e para de me judiar...

Jane parou no corredor e deu um beijo no rosto de Azzy.

-Não é fácil, você vai conseguir, obrigada por estar ao meu lado.

-Não é pra isso que são os amigos? Você guarda minhas costas eu guardo as suas?

-Eu acho que o verbo era “coçar” mas tá valendo. - Jane apertou a campanhia – Deus nos ajude agora.

Quem abriu a porta não foi Jamil, mas Joelle, que abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver os jovens. Aziraphale ficou um momento parado, olhando para a mãe de Jamil. Só voltou a si quando Jane lhe deu um pequeno empurrão:

-Me perdoe, dona Joelle. É falta de educação ficar encarando as pessoas mas a senhora é muito linda!!

-Olha quem está falando – Joelle riu e Aziraphale ficou mais apaixonado ainda pela pessoa – Acredito que na sua casa tenha espelhos, meu querido. Seu namorado não exagerou quando ele disse que você era o anjo mais lindo visto na Terra. Mas agradeço a gentileza. Entrem, por favor.

-O que seu namorado vai dizer quando souber que você anda cantando senhoras casadas, anjo safado? -Jamil entrou na sala e beijou a testa da namorada. - Mas eu sei que é verdade, minha mãe é uma negra linda. Ainda mais que ela refez as tranças essa semana.

-Eu me sinto mais desbotado ainda quando eu fico ao lado de gente com essa harmonização de cores naturais tão perfeita.

Joelle Rashid tinha em torno de 1,75 m de altura, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos esverdeados. A pele era mais clara que do filho Jamil mas ainda assim, um tom de chocolate puro. Os lábios cheios estavam pintados de vermelho assim como as unhas. Nos braços, inúmeras pulseiras douradas tilintavam assim como haviam anéis dourados em todos os dedos da mão direita. Na mão esquerda a aliança de casamento no anular e uma serpente no indicador.

-Xiu, vocês, que eu vou ficar sem graça assim. Mas sentem-se e não façam cerimônia, eu dispenso o “dona” e “senhora”. Jane não parece muito feliz hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida?

A garota aceitou o conselho do amigo e fez um resumo dos fatos horríveis em sua casa. Joelle se levantou, pegou uma jarra de água e alguns copos e voltou, distribuindo os mesmos. Só depois de todo mundo hidratado e com os ânimos um pouco mais baixos, ela se manifestou:

-Seu pai teve uma reação decente na hora. Mas você vê quando o racismo internalizado aflora como as pessoas ficam surpresas.

-A avó do Azzy disse a mesma coisa. Que minha mãe sempre foi racista e homofóbica mas a gente relevava porque achava tudo normal. Meu irmão e eu ficamos morrendo de vergonha disso porque a gente se achava muito liberal nessa parte.

-A não ser que você tenha nascido numa família negra ou gay ou teve MUITO contato direto desde sempre com ela, impossível não ter pelo menos um germezinho de preconceito dentro de si. Esse não é o problema. Ninguém nasce sabendo como lidar com o mundo ao redor. O que conta é reconhecer que estamos sendo preconceituosos e nos esforçar para mudar. Não tenha medo, Jane. Eu não vou fazer vocês dois se separarem só porque você tem uma mãe dessas.

-Ai, obrigada por ler meus pensamentos. Eu tava com esse medo desde que tudo aconteceu. Eu nem to dormindo direito só pensando que eu ia contar pra vocês, você poderia ficar MUITO chateada ou brava e exigir que a gente terminasse, porque o amor entre uma filha de racistas e um negro é impossível.

-Não é impossível mas você já teve uma amostra desagradável do que te espera no futuro, não é?

-A dona Sylvia também disse isso.

-Aziraphale, preciso conversar com essa sua avó.

-Na verdade é a vó do Anthony mas sim, é excelente para te mostrar a realidade da vida.

-Eu disse pra ela que eu tinha medo que minha mãe, voltando pra casa dos meus avós , ficasse pior por influência do ambiente e ela me disse que eu não tenho como prever. Talvez minha mãe seja a única racista numa família de boa, vai saber.

-Às vezes, acontece, mas não é esse o caso. TODA a família da sua mãe é bem complicada nessa parte.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Joelle, surpresos.

-O quê? Ah, eu omiti uma informação, claro. Mas eu achei que não devia julgar com antecedência, baseada apenas na minha experiência ruim. Quando vocês começaram a namorar, eu fiz uma busca na internet pra ver quem eram seus pais, as famílias deles, hoje é bem mais fácil tentar prever se vai haver encrenca ou não, sabiam?

-Existe uma linha tênue entre a prudência e o stalkeamento, sabia?

-Me diga isso quando você for pai, queridinho. Mas no meio das fotos da sua família eu reconheci rostos e puxei o fio mais um pouco acima, pra parte da sua mãe. Eles são conhecidos por processos de agressão contra minorias, porte ilegal de armas, assédio moral e sexual.

-Jesus! Eu venho da banda podre...

-Às vezes a nossa missão na Terra é interromper o ciclo vicioso errado das gerações anteriores. Aproveita que seu pai não tem nada disso e corta o mal pela raiz. Eu não te fechei as portas e vou apoiar vocês enquanto houver amor e respeito nessa relação. Mesmo um primo da sua mãe ter prejudicado meus estudos aqui na Faculdade.

Aziraphale até prendeu a respiração. As palmas das mãos começaram a suar. Ele gaguejou:

-O professor Larsson é primo da mãe da Jane?

-Sim, é, você conhece? Zira querido, você está se sentindo bem?

A sensação de aperto no peito e que a pele estava encolhendo ele conhecia bem. Azzy apertou as mãos suadas nas coxas não só pra ver se paravam de tremer mas ele ter onde se segurar porque a sala parecia girar ao seu redor.

Mas ele não estava só. Jane reconheceu o ataque de pânico e passou as mãos por debaixo do queixo dele, falando com suavidade:

-Não, nada disso. Volta aqui. Aziraphale, está me ouvindo? Respira que você não está lá, está aqui comigo.

Jamil colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e pediu:

-Está sentindo as mãos da Jane? E as minhas? Lembra que cor são os olhos da minha mãe?

O garoto começou a respirar contando as inspirações e expirações, se concentrou na voz dos amigos e nas mãos deles, As cores de Joelle eram marrom, vermelho e verde, além das jóias douradas. Ele abriu os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Poderia me dar um copo d'água, por favor? Obrigado. Gente, desculpa o susto, faz tempo que eu não tinha uma crise de pânico... mas de repente eu estava lá, no dia do atropelamento, o cara gritando conosco. Eu achei que tinha superado mas eu tenho que trabalhar muito com isso ainda. Pessoas ruins me tiram do eixo. Eu não sou tão fortão e capaz como eu achei que fosse...

-Não chore. Ninguém está esperando que você se torne um super garoto por causa dos traumas passados...

-Aí que tá. EU estava sim. Ainda mais com o tal Larsson perseguindo o Anthony e eu na faculdade. Eu até ia conversar com você, Joelle, sobre esse negócio de assédio e ele se safar das acusações por ter costas largas...

Foi a vez dos olhos de Joelle se encher de lágrimas mas ela se controlou bem.

-Quem diria que minhas próprias palavras iam se voltar contra mim e me morder a bunda, certo? Mas meu marido me avisou quando Jamil passou na faculdade aqui que isso poderia acontecer. Ele é fã de Stephen King e os livros do velho tem muito disso “assuntos inacabados voltam a te assombrar justamente para serem resolvidos”. Se você me der um tempo para eu me preparar para te contar o que aconteceu e até formular uma certa estratégia do que pode ser feito hoje para ajudar vocês...

-Por favor, longe de mim te pressionar. Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada, provei agora. Aliás, eu não vou fazer isso nas costas do Crowley, vou conversar com ele primeiro, mas acho que a gente vai ter que colocar nossos adultos a par de TUDO e pedir a ajuda deles pra resolver. Meus avós são tudo que os cidadãos de bem, moralistas e hipócritas abominam. Meu avô é famoso por socar neonazista no meio da rua, a vó Sylvia incitou muita passeata anti-fascismo na adolescência, eles tem expertise no assunto.

Todo mundo riu, tentando aliviar a tensão. Abraços muito apertados na despedida, mais lágrimas, e um desejo de sim, manter a união apesar das diferenças.

-Eu te ligo, Aziraphale.

-Vou esperar, Joelle. Desculpe trazer isso de volta, mas tá na hora de acabar.

-Sim, está. Não é culpa sua, querido. Eu ia ter que enfrentar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Na viagem de volta, Jane mudou de assunto:

-E sua avó Celeste não vai voltar, não?

-Não. Meu avô não consegue mais superar a ausência dela, depois do tiro. Ela tem um chalé na praia só dela, para manter a privacidade e sossego que ela tanto gosta. Quando ela sente falta de nós, ela faz videochamadas curtas, pra se manter informada. Eu sei que a casa dela vai ser minha e do Tony, quando eu me formar e voltarmos pra Pequeno Paraíso. E também sei que quando eu for pra faculdade, a vó Sylvia vai para a praia, ficar com ela.

-Deve ser difícil para a Sylvia ficar longe da sua avó Celeste.

-Sim, mas cuidar de mim enquanto isso é um gesto de amor. O Anthony me contou que minha avó Celeste acalmou muita crise dele quando ele era pequeno depois do acidente, então é uma retribuição justa.

-Eu acho tão bonito que elas se amam desse jeito, porque é amor, não é? Elas não são lésbicas, não tem necessidade de sexo mas...

-Sim. Elas estão juntas a mais de 25 anos. É amor. Sem necessidade de rotular ou caber nas forminhas que as outras pessoas imaginam que seja o “normal”. Como Freddie Mercury e Mary Austin.

-Como eu e você, eu espero.

-Nossa, que declaração. Também te amo, ruiva, e espero estar ao seu lado tanto tempo quanto minhas avós. Tá vendo, você não precisa se preocupar em ter herdado qualquer traço ruim da sua mãe ou você nem pensaria nisso agora. Não parece, mas a gente tem o poder de escolher quem somos sim. É por isso que se corta o cordão umbilical na maternidade. Para sermos pessoas não uma cópia de nossos pais.

-Seu pai ou seu avô falaram isso?

-PÔ, Jane, você acha que eu não sou capaz de pensar isso sozinho? Tá, foi meu avô quando o filho mais velho da minha tia Michelle disse que não ia fazer medicina mas abrir um quiosque na praia.

-E aí?

-Aí que agora ele tem uma rede de quiosques no litoral. Um dia a gente vai comer camarão lá.

Jane deitou a cabeça no ombro de Aziraphale, agradecida por ter encontrado esse amigo, tesouro de uma vida, fortaleza pros tempos difíceis mas ao mesmo tempo alguém que precisava dela como apoio também. Porque relacionamentos são pontes, sentimentos atravessando de um lado para outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Destravei! Senti que eu tinha perdido a mão, recuperei. No próximo, Anthony volta e vamos ver a ideia da Joelle de como enfrentar seus próprios fantasmas. 03/09/2020.


	7. A vida é árdua por si mesma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale conta para Anthony como foi a conversa com Joelle. Eles expõem o problema inteiro para os pais. Uma nova paciente vai ao consultório de Páscoa.

Anthony estava se coçando pra saber como tinha sido a visita a Joelle mas teve que esperar seu anjo estar preparado para contar.

-Bom, vou contar do fim para o começo. No final, Joelle pediu um tempo porque vai remexer nas velhas feridas não cicatrizadas mas sim, vai nos ajudar. Essa é a parte boa.

-Teve partes ruins? Tipo ela se decepcionando com a Jane e colocando uma pá de areia no namoro?

-NÃO! Graças a todos os deuses do universo, isso nem chegou a ser cogitado. A parte ruim fui eu dando gafe em cima de gafe, porque se tem algo que eu sou Mestre é em passar vergonha.

-Não é bem assim, meu Anjo.

-Ah, Amado. Não foi você que ficou feito um peixinho dourado de boca aberta, admirando a beleza da Joelle na porta de entrada. - o namorado riu, do outro lado da tela – Ou teve uma crise de pânico braba quando a mãe do Jamil revelou que a família inteira da mãe da Jane é gente má, homofóbica e racista, que já teve seus processinhos nas costas e o treinador Larsson é primo dela.

-Apesar de achar que você deve ter ficado uma graça admirando a beleza exótica da Joelle, fico preocupado mas não surpreso dessa sua crise de pânico aí, Azzy. Eu não fico falando muito mas de vez em quando eu tenho umas neuras, umas dores de cabeça. Minha terapeuta me disse que é normal afinal eu sou um ser humano ainda. Então eu vou repetir pra você: nós passamos por muita coisa numa idade em que não era pra passar. Não é porque temos essa família mara e um batalhão de terapeutas atrás que nunca vamos ter uns piripaques fodidos.

-É, você me disse aquele dia que a vida real não era um romance policial nem eu era um jovem detetive pronto para a ação. Pensar naquela família fazendo passeatas, agredindo jovens negros e gays fez com que eu me sentisse muito mal. ME VI sendo agredido por eles. Me senti muito jovem e indefeso e não gostei disso.

-Quem gosta de se sentir vulnerável e exposto? Mas se e quando você quiser parar com tudo, nem Gal nem Lestrade vão te culpar por alguma coisa.

-Não, na verdade, eu queria conversar com você justamente isso: nossos pais sabem só uma parte da história com o Larsson, eu queria contar tudo e pedir a ajuda deles. Por um lado parece que eu sou aquele gordinho ainda correndo chorando de volta pra vó e pro vô, mas...

-Mas nossos avós tem toda uma história de luta contra gente preconceituosa, até físicamente. Eu também não queria metê-los nisso, queria resolver o problema sozinho como o adulto que eu acho que eu já sou, só que parece que tá tomando umas proporções aí maiores do que eu posso mastigar. Ou engolir. Talvez também seja uma decisão adulta saber quando e pra quem pedir ajuda. Não gosto nem um pouco mas concordo.

Numa visita aos pais, Anthony e Azzy colocaram toda a história pra fora. Beatriz ficou possessa:

-Quer dizer agora que o bonito resolveu que não vai contar as coisas pra mim, só pros homens da casa?

-Não, Bee, não é assim...

-Então, como é? Eu seguro sua onda por 17 anos agora não sirvo mais? Porque é o que parece.

-Deixa de ser um Belzebu, mãe. Nossa, que saco! Acha que eu não queria contar tudo pra você? Mas eu tava lá, esses anos todos em que a Paixão ficou grávida e perdeu. E o cagaço de te deixar nervosa e a sua gravidez terminar igual? Como o Aziraphale e o Gabriel iam ficar? Como você ia se sentir, primeira vez podendo curtir uma gravidez planejada e dá em merda? Então eu fui manejando de um outro jeito, porque afinal eu to morando fora pra aprender a fazer isso, né, me virar...

-Mas agora o problema é bem maior que a nossa capacidade de lidar com ele, Bee. Não é um homofóbico nos perseguindo. É uma família com ódios específicos direcionados às minorias aprontando há anos e se safando. Você poderia conversar com o vô e a vó pra ver se eles tem alguma sugestão, pai?

-Tem horas que eu acho que a Sylvia quem está com a razão e todos os problemas do mundo se resolveriam com uma metralhadora e munição infinita. - Beatriz socou o braço do Gabriel – maaaass, como somos todos civilizados e fazemos as coisas certas, sim, vou ter uma conversa com meus pais, com o Roberto, EU vou conversar com a Joelle, vamos unir forças porque o outro lado já faz isso há muito tempo. Vocês dois!! - e o cirurgião sorriu – sinto muito orgulho de vocês mas nada de enfrentar barras sozinhos. Pelo menos não as que colocam as vidas de vocês em risco. Manejar despesas da casa e notas na faculdade tudo bem. Níveis acima precisam de habilidades maiores.

Enquanto isso, Páscoa está recebendo uma nova paciente em seu consultório. Elizabete Larsson é uma senhora de um pouco mais de 60 anos que recebeu o diagnóstico de câncer de mama e o hospital recomendou acompanhamento psicológico.

-Por favor, senhora Larsson, sente-se.

Elizabete se sentou na ponta da poltrona e deixou o olhar vagar pelo consultório. Suspirou enfastiada.

-Quer um café, uma água? Fique à vontade. Se é a primeira vez que a senhora consulta um profissional de saúde mental, sempre há um estranhamento. Tem todo um preconceito em torno da especialidade então eu estou à disposição para as suas perguntas.

-Se eu quiser levantar e ir embora, sem falar absolutamente nada, isso vai constar na minha ficha?

-É um direito seu, tanto recusar o acompanhamento quanto vir até aqui e gastar nosso tempo não falando nada ou falando de coisas nada a ver com a doença. O psicólogo não arranca nada do paciente que ele não queira compartilhar.

A mulher soltou um “hum!” exasperado e depois uma risada irônica:

-Quem diria que às portas da morte eu voltaria a ter direito de escolha.

-Senhora, o seu câncer é tratável. Já foi-se o tempo em que câncer de mama era uma sentença de morte para as mulheres.

-Viver sem a mama não é uma sentença de morte para uma mulher? Acha que um homem olha para uma mulher danificada da mesma forma que olha para uma novinha sem defeitos?

Páscoa fechou os olhos por um minuto para absorver o impacto do “mulher danificada”. Lembrava muito da sua irmã Paixão e o quanto se ver e se medir pelo olhar do outro, do filtro do homem, era fundamental.

-São seus filhos? - Elizabete mudou de assunto, olhando para as fotos na mesa de Páscoa. - Eu nunca pensei em gerar uma criança. Iria modificar meu corpo e talvez meu marido perdesse o interesse em mim. Aliás, eu achei que eu devia empregar todo o meu tempo em agradar meu marido, sem distrações. Agora eu estou velha & doente, sozinha e foi tempo perdido, já que com criança ou sem, ele nunca se importou com a minha atenção. Só quando sentia vontade de me criticar. Aí ele se dedicava inteiramente ao “esporte”.

“_Ah, agora explicamos uma boa parte do problema_” - Nem todos. O do meio é meu filho, os outros são sobrinho e sobrinhas. Somos em quatro irmãos, cada um teve um filho.

-Eles se parecem mas aquele gordinho do canto é um querubim de quadro.

-Sim, Azzy sempre foi o mais loiro de todos os primos. É o que mais se parece com a minha mãe Rebeca. Mas os cachos são da outra avó, Celeste.

-Ele continua gordo?

“_Obsessão pelos padrões da perfeição, não é mesmo, senhora_?” - Não, agora ele é um adolescente que frequenta academia.

-As meninas devem cair matando em cima, as vadias.

“_Jesus, dai me paciência porque se essa mulher ficar comigo, vou ter o maior trabalho com essas ideias iguais às do meu pai. Mas agora é a hora da verdade. Ou fica ou sai batendo a porta_” - Elas até tentam, mas ele não liga porque ele é gay.

Elizabete virou o pescoço, surpresa. Mediu Páscoa de cima abaixo e perguntou, entrefechando os olhos:

-Dra Páscoa, a senhora me foi recomendada por ser uma psicóloga cristã.

-Sim, muitos pacientes se sentem mais à vontade com um terapeuta que professa a mesma fé que eles.

-E a senhora tem um sobrinho gay. Nunca tentou curá-lo? Ou vocês perderam o contato?

-Oh, não. Nos vemos constantemente. Mas o fato dele ser gay não é uma doença nem um desvio de personalidade. Ou de caráter. O filho único da minha irmã gêmea é uma das pessoas mais doces e empatas que eu já conheci. Sem o conhecer de fato, muitas pessoas o agridem, por palavras ou mesmo fisicamente, só porque ele tem um namorado. Que, aliás, é o amor da vida dele desde que ele era criança. Essas mesmas pessoas esquecem também que gays não vem de brotamento ou são filhos de chocadeira. São filhos, netos, sobrinhos de alguém, que sofrem vendo um parente seu sendo agredido ou morto.

A senhora Larsson se remexeu na cadeira, claramente incomodada e esfregou a testa.

-Podemos dar como encerrada esta sessão?

-Claro. Como eu disse, podemos continuar ainda mais... - Páscoa olhou para o relógio – mais 20 minutos em silêncio ou podemos encerrar por aqui. É sua escolha. Por favor, fique à vontade.

A mulher se levantou de um pulo, pegou a bolsa e saiu. Páscoa suspirou e foi ajeitar as coisas em cima da mesa e se preparar para o próximo paciente. A secretária bateu com os nós dos dedos na porta aberta para chamar sua atenção.

-Você deixou a mulher transtornada.

-Imagino – riu a psicóloga – Pelo pouco que ela deixou escapar, nos bastidores tem toda uma história de família tradicional machista e homofóbica. Deixar uma foto do Aziraphale à vista ajuda muito a revelar esse cenário.

-Você é incrível, Páscoa. Ela chegou a ir até lá fora e voltou pra marcar outra consulta daqui a três dias. - Tamires riu da cara de surpresa da chefe – É sim, doutora, o germezinho da dúvida foi plantado ali. Ela vai voltar pra bater boca com você.

-Deus te ouça, menina. Até hoje nunca perdi uma discussão sobre homofobia!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Redenção? Sei lá, mas a minha terapeuta sempre me disse que tem umas idades e uns acontecimentos na vida da gente que exigem reavaliação. Se a Páscoa ficou meio fora do padrão ético da psicologia normal, relevem, por favor. Não podia ficar um House da Psicologia mas precisava ter um certo pulso pra dar a guinada que eu queria na história. E sim, pra eu conseguir destruir a célula racista da família, só de dentro pra fora, porque esse tipo de gente se blinda por todos os lados. 15/10/2020.


	8. Tentando remendar os cacos da vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabete Larsson sobreviveu à mastectomia e tenta agora dar um rumo para a vida. Nessa guinada ela nem imagina que vai mudar MUITAS vidas também.

Durante as primeiras sessões, Elizabete ficou calada a maior parte do tempo, deixando um comentário sarcástico escapar aqui ou ali. Páscoa notou que na verdade ela estava exteriorizando todo o lixo acumulado durante anos, recebido via pai e depois via marido. Ela saía muito transtornada mas acabava voltando, começando a questionar os fundamentos que ela achava verdades absolutas em sua vida.

Algumas vezes ela fazia isso aos gritos e Páscoa achava bom que tudo aquilo que era “água parada” rolasse fora. Foi assim que Elisabete, que já tinha se acomodado para sofrer e morrer, marcou o dia da mastectomia.

-Você pode ir me ver no hospital?

-Sim, posso, inclusive fora do horário de visita. Ainda mais agora que você vai estar mais fragilizada ainda, o acompanhamento psicológico vai ser parte mais essencial ainda na sua recuperação.

-Páscoa, eu... se não for um abuso da minha parte, eu gostaria de poder contar com a sua visita... não profissionalmente. Esse negócio de relacionamento médico & paciente tem limites...

-Sim, tem. - Páscoa estendeu a mão e apertou a da senhora à sua frente – Mas não vamos cruzar nenhum apenas comigo sendo um pouco mais humana num momento seu tão difícil. Vou continuar não me metendo na sua vida, DIZENDO o que você deve ou não fazer ou pensar, mas quando você estiver na cama do hospital e me ver entrar, você pode me considerar uma amiga indo te ver. Meu irmão Pentecostes vai rezar com o grupo da Pastoral da Saúde lá uma vez por mês. Talvez vocês se encontrem.

-Que bom...

-Senhora Larsson!! Ânimo!! Pense que a senhora entrou aqui disposta a recusar ajuda e esperar a morte. Já estamos às vésperas da sua cirurgia. Quanta coisa já não alcançamos. Quanta coisa ainda podemos alcançar.

-Sim e eu vou citar você, criatura irritante: “basta querer”. Ai, esse tempo todo de “não pode ou não quer?” me dá nos nervos até hoje, eu já te disse, não? (¹) Mas tenho que reconhecer que sim, muita coisa mudou pra melhor.

Mas como sempre existe um jeito do que está ruim ficar pior, enquanto Elizabete era submetida à cirurgia, seu pai teve um enfarte fulminante e veio a falecer. Ela não pode se despedir apropriadamente. José Pentecostes lhe fez uma visita com alguns membros do seu grupo de oração, da Pastoral da Saúde e o padre que deu a extrema-unção ao pai.

-Não se martirize, filha. Deus nunca põe fardos pesados em ombros que não conseguem carregar. Se essa provação agora parece enorme demais e inapropriada, um bem maior há de vir dela. Tenha fé.

Fora do hospital, Elizabete contratou três enfermeiras para revezar em turnos, não só por causa dos drenos mas porque como ela se submeteu à mastectomia total ia ficar um tempo sem poder mexer os braços. A primeira enfermeira ficou horrorizada com a recepção de boas vindas do marido:

-Ah, chegou a criatura do Frankenstein. Enquanto você estava lá sendo retalhada seu velho bateu as botas. Como o maldito tinha timing, morreu antes das eleições oficiais para reitor e sem me apoiar como candidato. Agora eu vou ter que me lançar e me virar sozinho. Com você nesse estado lastimável, vou ter que arrumar uma bonitinha para ser minha companhia, porque onde já se viu um homem na minha posição arrastando um pedaço de osso com pelanca nas recepções. - ele mediu a enfermeira – Só arrumou velha pra cuidar da sua bunda caída ou vai ter uma cuidadora gostosa pra cuidar de mim também? Vou sair para ir até a faculdade, mais tarde eu volto.

A enfermeira estava horrorizada. Elizabete só queria deitar em sua cama num quarto que tivesse cheiros conhecidos e reconfortantes.

-Ah, enfim, em casa. Senhora Silva, se puder fazer a gentileza de pegar meu telefone fixo e discar o número 3 na memória, eu agradeceria muitíssimo.

-Sim, claro.

-Não deixe que meu marido lhe faça ter uma crise de gastrite ou um aneurisma. Doutor Ferreira, por gentileza? Pedro? Sim, é a Elizabete. Já estou em casa. Na verdade, o testamento do papai pode esperar sim mais um tempo até eu me recuperar. Mas eu gostaria que você viesse me ver, se possível agora que o meu excelentíssimo esposo não está. Nossa, você é meu advogado favorito. Você não jogou fora a procuração que eu te passei quando achei que ia morrer, certo? Ótimo, vamos fazer bom uso dela. Agora, Senhora Silva, se puder pedir às empregadas para enviar o Doutor Ferreira para o quarto quando ele chegar e elas prepararem um lanche com suco e sanduíches para nós três, eu ficarei grata.

-Senhora Larsson, por favor, como vamos passar pelo menos um mês juntas, pode me chamar de Ágata, sim? Só vou lembrar à senhora para evitar muito movimento e emoções fortes.

-Ágata é um nome bonito... e quanto às emoções fortes, é um pouco tarde para o aviso.

O Doutor Pedro Ferreira não demorou a chegar e foi levado, juntamente com o “lanche para três” ao quarto da convalescente.

-Elizabete, é sempre um prazer te ver, apesar de eu achar que você deveria se concentrar na sua recuperação.

-Pois por mais contraditório que pareça, este meu esforço é justamente para me concentrar na recuperação, querido Pedro. Como você já tem uma procuração minha assinada, anote os passos do que você vai fazer com ela. Primeiro: você vai entrar com um pedido de divórcio do Larsson. Eu vou alegar ANOS de tortura mental, física e toda aquela Lei Maria da Penha que eu sempre reneguei. Durante décadas eu me submeti a esse cafajeste, me empenhando em ser uma boa esposa cristã, acreditando que eu ia mudar o gênio dele. Acreditando piamente que se ele continuava sendo ruim pra mim é porque EU não estava me esforçando ou rezando o suficiente. Precisei ficar doente e quase morrer para entender que nada que eu fizesse ia resolver porque ele não é sequer um ser humano. Pode dizer, Ágata, não guarde essa indignação só pra si, não. Ele não foi comigo me internar, ele não ficou na sala de espera durante a cirurgia nem foi me ver depois no quarto.

-Um ogro misógino e machista, foi a primeira impressão que eu tive.

-Durante décadas também eu fechei os olhos para tudo, todas as amantes, todas as humilhações, porque eu achava que essa terminologia era coisa de feminista sem Deus nem marido, coloquei a culpa nas outras mulheres, as odiei para retirar a culpa do Larsson e para não ter que encarar minha fraqueza, que eu considerava falha. Fui cruel comigo e fui cruel com o mundo, pra justificar uma pessoa que não merece.

-Você está fragilizada em todos os aspectos, Elizabete. Não seja tão dura em se julgar.

-Dos estágios do luto, vou usar a raiva por enquanto. Quando eu puder, vou chorar toda a minha tristeza pela perda dos meus seios, da minha dignidade, meu pai e todos esse anos de casamento. Por agora, vamos só eliminar a erva daninha da seara. As provas das traições estão gravadas no computador do Larsson. Ágata, na minha mesa de cabeceira tem uma chave extra do escritório dele. Ponha luvas e vai lá ligar o desktop. Pedro, ligue meu notebook e ponha em acesso remoto. Ele acha que eu sou velha e burra, sem o menor conhecimento de nada. Nem criptografia ele usa nos arquivos. No máximo deve ter senha, sendo que a principal é Eichmann.

-Eichmann? Igual Adolf Eichmann, o cara da Solução Final Nazista?

-O próprio. Larsson tem uma devoção atroz pelos supremacistas brancos do passado. Acho até que a família dele tem alguém na Ku Klux Klan. Copia o que der para o meu notebook e pode levá-lo. Larsson sempre quis ser dono desta casa mas o papai foi categórico: era patrimônio meu e somente meu. Como boa cristã eu nunca iria pedir o divórcio, então o meu excelentíssimo marido está tranquilo quanto a isso.

-Você sabe que expondo o Larsson muita merda vai voar no ventilador, se me permite a expressão mais que chula.

-É vulgar mas adequada ao momento. Assim que eu o puser pra fora de casa vou trocar as fechaduras. Durante um bom tempo vou ficar fora do alcance dele por conta da recuperação, até minha terapia eu vou fazer online. Acho que eu aguento um respingo ou outro. Se sair do controle, você é meu advogado. Acione os órgãos competentes para prendê-lo.

-Definitivamente não vamos fazer nada pela metade.

-Pedro, eu tive câncer num seio só. Optei por tirar os dois para não ter que passar por isso tudo novamente. Minha terapeuta me acha muito corajosa mas eu não sou. E porque eu sei que eu sou muito covarde e não gosto nem de conflitos nem de sofrer eu também vou extirpar esse outro tumor da minha vida de uma vez.

O Doutor Pedro Ferreira se considerava um profissional experiente. Décadas praticando advocacia tinham lhe mostrado todas as facetas podres da sociedade então ele achava que nada mais poderia chocá-lo. Meia hora mexendo nos arquivos do treinador Larsson fizeram seu estômago se revolver de tal forma que ele foi até a suíte da sua sala vomitar todo o lanche que consumiu na casa da amiga Elizabete. Depois que o enjoo físico passou e ele se sentiu calmo novamente para poder conversar com alguém, ele ligou para a esposa:

-Virgínia, está ocupada? Os outros sócios estão presentes? Quero uma reunião com todo mundo, até os estagiários, na sala de conferência daqui há meia hora. Sim, é muito sério.

Não era sempre que uma reunião de emergência era convocada às pressas, então na hora marcada estava todo mundo lá, mesmo que para isso tivesse sido necessário desmarcar ou atrasar outros compromissos.

-Primeiro o assunto é com nossos bravos e competitivos estagiários e advogados juniores. Vocês sempre reclamam que nunca damos a chance de mostrarem seu valor e tudo que aprenderam até agora. Pois bem, vou precisar do time principal focado num grande problema durante pelo menos um mês. Vocês serão capazes de tocar adiante todos nossos processos correntes?

Um arrepio percorreu a equipe mas o “SIM!” foi imediato e uníssono. Os sócios arregalaram os olhos e as bocas mas esperaram. Para o chefão dispensar todos os casos para se concentrar em um era chumbo grosso.

-Ok, confio em vocês. Se vocês precisarem de orientação, não hesitem em pedir ajuda, mas vamos deixar vocês com todos nossos casos mais básicos mesmo os das grandes contas. Todos dispensados para se organizarem. Menos Sara, Gregório e Mateus. Fiquem, porque eu vou precisar da experiência de vocês nisso. Principalmente na parte do sigilo. Gregório, seu pai ainda está trabalhando na polícia?

-Sim, senhor, está.

-Preciso falar com ele ainda hoje. Poderia pedir pra ele encontrar comigo? Em segredo?

-Pelo Amor de Deus, Pedro. Nos diga ou nos dê uma pista do que está acontecendo!!

-Querida Virgínia, prezados sócios, Elizabete Larsson vai se divorciar de Sérgio Larsson e me pediu ajuda nos trâmites, disponibilizando os arquivos do computador do marido como prova de múltiplas traições que ele fazia questão de esfregar na cara dela. - O doutor Pedro ergueu a mão pedindo para esperarem ele terminar – Mas assistindo uma parte dos arquivos baixados no notebook da senhora Larsson, eu descobri que o que ela sabe ou viu eram vídeos editados, com a intenção de humilhá-la mesmo. O treinador Larsson na verdade gravou MUITOS VÍDEOS de extorsão, atos libidinosos, talvez estupros, agressões e torturas. Não consegui ver todos, os primeiros já me enojaram a ponto de eu vomitar, mas há centenas deles no arquivo.

-Teremos que tomar antiemético e vê-los. Você acha que há algo muito pior por trás?

-Com certeza. Mas temos que ser cautelosos para Larsson não escapar ou apagar o original. Eu prefiro ter um mandado e pegar o desktop dele do que dar a chance do advogado que ele contratar nos acusar de “invasão de propriedade/provas obtidas por meios escusos” ou qualquer enguia ensaboada dessas.

-Coitada da Elizabete. Primeiro o câncer, a morte do pai e agora isso. Só faltava ele acusa-la de cúmplice.

-Temos que nos precaver disso também. Vamos dividir o conteúdo do notebook para não ficar tão pesado para um só e ver em quantos artigos conseguimos enquadrar o Treinador Larsson.

Gabriel e Roberto estão dividindo uma cerveja e uns pasteizinhos na casa do último. Sueli não quer voltar pra casa enquanto sua filha não terminar o namoro “com o macaco” e lhe pedir desculpas.

-É uma situação bizarra. Ela quer que todos nós nos desculpemos com ela pelo constrangimento que fizemos ela passar. Que constrangimento é esse, me diz? Ela que devia se desculpar por ter gritado feito uma histérica com a nossa filha, ofendendo o namorado dela com palavras duras e racistas.

-Eu particularmente nunca enfrentei esse tipo de situação, esse tipo de gente. Meu pai passou umas horas na cadeia por ter socado um homem mais velho que ele. Ao apurar os fatos, o delegado descobriu que na verdade o senhor era neonazi e estava ofendendo mulheres negras na rua. Meu pai foi solto, o homem preso e meu avô ficou todo orgulhoso...

-Parece enredo de filme. Mas Aziraphale ser atropelado por um homofóbico também parece e aconteceu! Gabriel, que mundo louco é esse? De repente, minha filha vai começar a ser agredida porque o namorado dela não tem “a cor certa”? Meus netos vão ser discriminados por terem o cabelo mais enrolado ou o nariz mais chatinho? Como você aguenta sem ter vontade de matar todo mundo que fala mal do seu filho?

-Faço terapia. Não, sério. Sem ajuda psicológica, sem meditação, sem respirar fundo todos os dias é viver com vontade de ser, como eu li um dia na internet, “beyblade de soco”.

Roberto riu, alto e gostoso:

-Aquele piãozinho de luz?

-Esse. Meu filho é um anjo, tanto na aparência quanto no trato com as pessoas, mas odeiam ele mesmo assim, porque ele tem um namorado homem, uma pessoa pela qual ele é apaixonado desde que se entende por gente. Aziraphale já teve muitas crises existenciais por ser gay e eu só posso agradecer à família da Paixão que mesmo sendo tão religiosa, acolheu ele igual aos outros primos. Páscoa é psicóloga cristã mas não professa a tal da “cura gay”. Ai de quem sugere isso para o Azzy perto dela. Eu acho bem bonitinho quando eles falam que as famílias dos gays merecem respeito, porque gays não nascem de brotamento, tem famílias, avós, pais, tios que os amam e sentem muito por eles. Quem agride o gay agride também essas pessoas.

-Não é difícil.

-Para algumas pessoas, é. Se elas mudarem um milímetro o pensamento, acaba o mundo para elas.

-Quem perde são elas. Eu ficar remoendo o que eu errei nesse casamento não vai fazer bem algum para meus filhos, principalmente para Jane, que precisa tanto da minha força agora. Precisamos seguir em frente, Gabriel.

-Meu amigo, e eu não sei? Quando eu me separei eu me achei o monstro mais monstruoso da face da Terra, porque eu estava largando uma mulher com um monte de problemas psicológicos, que tinha abortado TODOS os filhos que ela quis ter, eu ainda ia tirar o ÚNICO que vingou de perto dela, escutar o choro do Zira meses depois da separação me fazia ter ganas de desmanchar todos os acordos, voltar tudo como era antes. Mas o casamento estava nos destruindo, a nós três. Meu filho estava pré-diabético e com problemas de ansiedade descontando na comida. Era questão de tempo a anorexia ou a bulimia. Eu trinquei os dentes e fui em frente. Até ofereci o mesmo tratamento psicológico para Maria da Paixão. Páscoa se ofereceu também. Ela não quis. Por mais que a gente queira, não conseguimos resolver os problemas do mundo todo. Natal me disse um dia “o livre arbítrio também significa que a salvação é um projeto pessoal e individual. A gente pode rezar pela pessoa, mas cada um se salva sozinho, como, quando e se quiser.” Demorei para me perdoar, Roberto, ainda mais depois que Paixão matou a Dona Nazaré. Mas Azzy está bem, saudável, lutando por uma vida digna, com o amor da vida dele ao lado, eu tenho a Bub e agora temos a Sofia. Eu queria tudo isso com a Maria mas ela não quis. Não posso ser responsável pelas escolhas que ela fez.

-”Tu és eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas”.

-Relacionamento abusivo esse, meu Pequeno Príncipe, sinto muito. A vida real é bem diferente. - os dois homens bateram seus copos num brinde. - Boa sorte, Roberto. No que precisar de nós, estamos aí.

Trabalhando em conjunto com a polícia do Portão, Ferreira & Advogados Associados conseguiram sobreviver ao chorume dos arquivos do treinador Larsson e um dia o oficial de justiça foi até a sala dele na faculdade com ALGUMAS intimações. Uma era relativa ao divórcio, outra era uma medida de proteção de Elizabete contra ele, a terceira era um mandado de busca & apreensão de todos os seus aparelhos eletrônicos e a quarta era um mandado de prisão por extorsão, violência doméstica, tortura e atos libidinosos. Assim que ele acabou de ler o último, percebeu que haviam vários policiais no corredor.

A “rádio corredor”, maior transmissor de fofocas de uma faculdade, entrou em ação assim que Sérgio foi posto no banco de trás do carro da polícia. Anthony estava em aula quando o burburinho o alcançou e ele não perdeu tempo mandando mensagem para o Jamil. Que saiu gritando pela casa chamando pela mãe.

-Que foi, garoto? Onde é o incêndio?

-Tony cabou de me mandar mensagem que a polícia foi lá e prendeu o Treinador Larsson. Estou vendo no grupo da faculdade que o oficial de justiça foi até a sala dele com um calhamaço de papéis e o mais levinho era a petição de divórcio da dona Elizabete.

Joelle precisou se sentar, o mundo girando em torno dela. A mulher respirou fundo, se recusando a alimentar esperanças que podiam dar em nada. Mas o telefone do Jamil tocou e era a voz excitada do Aziraphale do outro lado. O rapaz sorriu e pediu calma:

-Calma, Azzy. Vou por no viva voz para minha mãe ouvir também. _“Joelle? Boa tarde! A delegada Gália me ligou pra dizer que prenderam o Sérgio Larsson por extorsão e assédio, só pra começar o rol dos crimes, agora COM PROVAS. Talvez nem haja necessidade de testemunhas, fique tranquila. O pesadelo acabou, Joelle. As vítimas do passado e as do presente podem respirar. Anthony e eu estamos livres também. Não é ótimo?” _Claro que é, Zira, mas eu vou desligar porque ela vai dar uma surtada pelo jeito. Depois a gente se fala. Cara, que notícia maravilhosa!!

Jamil desligou, foi atrás de um copo d'água e de ligar para o pai, que ficou sabendo pelo plantão do jornal. Ele estava vindo para casa. Joelle ainda estava em choque, tremendo e deixando as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto.

No meio dos arquivos estava uma lista das pessoas que Larsson extorquia dinheiro ou favores, até dentro das delegacias. Os vídeos de tortura e atos libidinosos eram vídeos-aula e todas as pessoas inscritas em suas “aulas” eram chantageadas. Se utilizassem o know-how adquirido podiam contar com a proteção do grupo para não serem pegas mas ficavam presas à sombra do medo de serem denunciadas.

Foi assim que Hardy e Carlisle descobriram o ladrão de evidências da delegacia. Carlão do Soco era um sujeito que acreditava na força policial não na justiça, esse monte de lei pra proteger bandido. Várias vezes ele esteve na mira da corregedoria por excesso de violência nas abordagens mas nunca houve UMA queixa registrada contra ele. Então não foi surpresa ver o nome dele na lista do Larsson. O que eles não sabiam era que Carlão não precisava ser coagido, ele ajudava o Sérgio por convicção mesmo. Os ideais do treinador eram os dele, seus métodos deveriam ser ensinados e copiados em todos os lugares: escolas, ginásios de esportes, igrejas, delegacias. Só assim os homens voltariam a ser homens e poriam as mulheres em seus devidos lugares, os gays seriam exterminados da face da Terra e os não brancos voltariam a servir a raça designada por Deus a mandar no mundo.

Quando o carro trazendo Larsson parou em frente à delegacia, Hardy e Carlisle acharam que era uma boa hora para dar voz de prisão ao Carlão. Timing errado. O cara virou um touro enfurecido, desmaiou Carlisle no famoso Soco, jogou Hardy para o lado e sequestrou o prisioneiro, enfiando Sérgio Larsson de volta no carro e saindo em disparada. Todas as unidades foram notificadas e Hardy se juntou ao Lestrade na perseguição:

-E essa aposentadoria que nunca chega? Tô velho pra esses lances de cinema.

-Tá nada, Lestrade. Você gosta!!

-Às vezes... mas tem umas que eu tenho uma sensação ruim que vai dar merda e esta é uma delas. Será que eles vão atrás da Senhora Larsson?

-Naaah, muito previsível. E já tem gente lá monitorando. O seu garoto, Anthony?

-Está na faculdade. E também tem segurança lá.

No carro, Carlão perguntava a mesma coisa ao Sérgio:

-E agora, chefia, onde vamos?

-Estou pensando. Quem eu posso sequestrar e torturar para passar um recado a todos esses perdedores que eles mexeram com a pessoa errada? Minha mulher deve estar com um aparato policial digno de um chefe de Estado a essa altura. COMO AQUELA VACA OUSA? Ela nunca me enfrentou antes, como isso é possível?

-Alguém influenciou mal ela, então. Algum gay, alguma feminista...

-Não temos ninguém dessa laia em nosso círculo de amigos, Carlão. Temos padrões, você sabe...

-Alguém de fora que o senhor não conhece.

-A única pessoa que eu não conheço é aquela terapeuta dela, que o hospital recomendou. Só pode! Ao invés de deixar a mocréia morrer em paz, a vadia foi pondo ideias na cabeça fraca dela. Além de lutar pela vida agora ela acha que pode tomar conta de si mesma, onde já se viu? O nome da clínica está na fatura do cartão de crédito, espere um pouco. - Sérgio abriu o aplicativo do cartão, depois deu um google no nome da clínica – Páscoa, que raio de nome é esse?

-A doutora Páscoa é famosa na cidade mas não por ela, por causa da irmã dela.

-Quem é a irmã dela?

-A louca da Maria da Paixão, que matou a madrasta, atirou na sogra e tentou matar o filho bicha e o namorado dele.

-DISSO eu me lembro!! Não consegui me livrar do tal namorado até hoje, aquele gayzinho asqueroso do Anthony. SE eu matar a Maria da Paixão eu atinjo a Páscoa e o bigato loiro gay ao mesmo tempo. Carlão, toca pro hospício. Lá não deve ter tanta segurança e ninguém está nos esperando. A louca deve estar dopada e não vai oferecer resistência. Vai ser mel na chupeta. Ainda bem que eu sempre carrego minha faca de caça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Demorou um mês porque eu não queria simplesmente uma solução Ex-Machina mas era necessário implodir as maquinações do Larsson por dentro. (¹) Frase favorita da minha primeira terapeuta. Muita coisa que o Sérgio fala eu já escutei, de diferentes pessoas, mas ouvi. Inclusive passar por uma cirurgia e um pós operatório sozinha, sim, experiência minha, sem acompanhantes nem pagas. Bom, Larsson vai atrás da Maria da Paixão, mas confiem em mim. A última coisa que vai ser é mel na chupeta. 16/11/2020.


	9. Aprender a se importar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O treinador Larsson não se conforma com as perdas e resolve radicalizar na vingança.  
Elizabete arruma sua vida e a dos meninos. Várias coisas entram nos eixos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo vai ter um certo gore. Nada muito gráfico mas se violência te causa aflição, pare de ler quando Larsson reconhecer Maria da Paixão no refeitório e volte quando Lestrade entrar com os paramédicos.

Carlão e Sérgio desviando de todas as possíveis blitz chegaram à Clínica Psiquiátrica onde Paixão estava internada sem problemas bem na hora do lanche. Atirando a esmo para assustar e abrir caminho eles se dirigiram ao refeitório, onde enfermeiros e pacientes estavam reunidos.

-Temos pouco tempo até isso aqui se encher de policiais. Cadê a louca?

Carlão deu uma geral no ambiente e apontou para uma mesa no canto:

-ALI! Aquela loira ali.

Maria da Paixão estava sossegada comendo sua gelatina com talher de plástico mas assim que o seu enfermeiro acompanhante se ergueu pra tentar barrar o acesso dos dois intrusos – sem efeito, lógico – ela puxou a colher dele para si, porque era MAIOR.

Mas ela nem pode saborear literalmente a vitória porque foi erguida brutalmente da cadeira e virada de encontro ao Carlão do Soco, que pondo uma arma em sua testa ameaçou matar ela ali mesmo, no refeitório, na frente dos outros pacientes. Pandemônio devidamente instalado, Carlos e Sérgio sabiam que os enfermeiros teriam trabalho em segui-los, com os doentes tendo crises diferentes por conta da quebra violenta na rotina.

Lá fora, polícia e imprensa. O discurso de sempre de sequestro com reféns “se entregue e ninguém vai sair ferido/ Não, eu tenho exigências e alguém vai sim, sair ferido aqui”. Só que nesse impasse, com muito barulho e gritaria, Sérgio não contou com um fator muito agravante, que foi justamente o que o enfermeiro que cuidava de Maria da Paixão tentou impedir de acontecer. Paixão é uma doente INSTÁVEL. Todo o ambiente hospitalar ao redor dela é cuidadosamente montado para mantê-la calma sem sobressaltos.

Os sons da polícia, as luzes, os gritos, a própria posição de refém acionou os gatilhos da memória DAQUELE DIA na mente tumultuada da Maria. Ela tirou a colher da boca finalmente e olhou de verdade para o treinador Larsson:

-Quem é você?

-Olha, a maluca acordou pra vida. Eu vou ser seu pior pesadelo, dona, assim que a gente sair daqui. Vou fazer sua irmã Páscoa e aquele veado do seu filho se arrependerem de ter cruzado meu caminho.

Carlão ainda estava gritando, pedindo um carro de fuga e não estava prestando atenção na interação ao seu lado.

-Páscoa?

-Sim, sua irmã psicóloga, que botou minhocas na cabeça da minha mulher. Pois eu vou retalhar tão bem essa sua carcaça inútil que eles terão dificuldade em reconhecer seu cadáver. Espero que o coração dela e do seu filho explodam de tanto remorso e tristeza, como o do velho pai da Elizabete. Foi até engraçado como o velho enfartou porque eu o acusei de não ter sido um pai nem um marido presente. “Agora sua filha vai morrer igual à sua mulher e você vai passar o resto da vida se lamentando”. E ele caiu! Bateu as botas! -Sérgio fechou os olhos pra dar risada – Morreu de coração partido!!

Mas ele não chegou a terminar a primeira gargalhada. Maria da Paixão enfiou a colher na parte mole da mandíbula de Carlão debaixo do queixo, que saindo pela língua, quebrou o palato e só parou no nariz. Assim que o homem amoleceu e caiu, Paixão já pegou a arma e deu dois tiros em Sérgio, um no ombro outro no pescoço. Quando ela estava virando a arma para si mesma, um sniper da polícia atirou em sua mão.

Lestrade foi o primeiro a chegar perto da carnificina. Sérgio ia sobreviver mas Carlos não. Maria da Paixão estava segurando a mão baleada chorando baixinho.

-No meu Aziraphale ninguém põe a mão.

-Isso mesmo, Paixão. Vamos cuidar de você.

Hardy veio junto com os paramédicos:

-Mas que diabos foi tudo isso?

-Aziraphale nos disse um dia que Paixão tem umas reações MUITO violentas às lembranças daquele dia em que ela matou a madrasta e atirou na sogra. E você sabe que gente louca costuma ter uma força sobre humana em sua loucura. As luzes, os gritos, as ameaças fizeram o filme passar tudo de novo na cabeça dela. Eles subestimaram a mulher, infelizmente.

Gabriel veio correndo de Pequeno Paraíso para o hospital do Portão operar a ex-mulher. Anthony e Aziraphale ficaram no corredor, com os irmãos de Paixão.

-Essa era a pessoa que estava perseguindo vocês? Só por Deus e um balaio de anjos.

-Nem nos nossos piores pesadelos achamos que era um ser tão louco e perigoso desse jeito, tio Natal.

-Ele só não veio diretamente atrás de mim porque não sabia como me encontrar. Pobre Elizabete, casada com um animal raivoso desses todo esse tempo.

-Mas ainda bem que a mamãe não matou ele também, agora ele pode responder por TODOS os crimes cometidos. É verdade que gravaram ele dizendo que matou o pai da senhora Larsson?

-Sim. A câmera de segurança gravou ele contando pra sua mãe que ele entristeceu de tal forma o senhor Hildo que ele enfartou.

Gabriel se encontrou com eles na sala de espera:

-Muito bem, família, operação terminada e bem sucedida. Paixão vai poder continuar cuidando do seu canteiro e fazendo suas orações sem problemas. Só vai doer um tantinho nas mudanças de temperatura...

-Isso é o de menos. Muito obrigado por ter vindo tão rápido, Gabriel. Deus continue abençoando sua vida.

-Amém. Eu não guardo rancor da Maria. Ela me deu meu presente mais precioso nessa vida. Agora, se vocês me derem licença, vou descansar porque eu vim direto do meu plantão pra cá.

-Nossa, claro. Por favor, não se preocupe. O pessoal da clínica disse que vai vir buscá-la para se recuperar lá, já que ela não corre risco de morte.

-Vamos passar num drive-thru pra pegar algo pra você comer, pai. Anthony já arrumou a cama no apartamento antes de vir.

-Isso soa tão doce aos meus ouvidos: comida, cama, boa companhia. Estamos todos meio abalados, não estamos?

-Tremendo mais que os arredores de Pompéia? Sim, estamos. Não sei se é pela situação deja vu, se é pela máscara do treinador Larsson caindo...

-Acho que é o conjunto da obra. Vamos ter uns pesadelos, vamos ter umas crises de pânico... minha mãe matou uma pessoa COM UMA COLHER!! Com a parte redonda ainda. Quanta força não é necessário pra isso?

-Ele ameaçou sua tia. E Paixão entendeu que a ameaça se estendia a você.

-Agora você não quer comentar comigo mas essa dúvida eu já dividi com o Anthony: como é que a minha mãe tem a mira tão boa? Como ela entende tanto de tiro assim?

-Seus tios e eu pedimos para não sair nos jornais na época porque já estava difícil lidar com todo o estardalhaço que a imprensa estava fazendo, mas o hobby da sua mãe depois da separação era passar a tarde no Clube de Tiro.

-Atirando...

-Sim, ué.

-Não, pai. Não subestime minha inteligência para poupar meus sentimentos e os meus gatilhos de ansiedade: minha mãe, depois da separação, praticava tiro ao alvo para um dia poder atirar em VOCÊ.

Anthony perdeu por uns segundos o controle da direção mas conseguiu se recuperar e levar o carro para uma vaga. Estacionou e ficou olhando para o namorado e o padrasto de boca aberta.

-Oi? Espera, eu achei que tinha ouvido você falar que a Maria estava praticando tiro para atirar no Gabriel.

Os olhos verdes de Aziraphale não abandonaram os azuis de Gabriel até que ele suspirou:

-Às vezes você é muito esperto até para o seu próprio bem. Se vai te fazer feliz em saber de mais essa aberração na nossa vida, sim, sua mãe TALVEZ estivesse planejando um dia atirar em mim. Talvez sim, talvez não. Afinal, ela frequentou o clube de tiro durante ANOS e nunca veio atrás de mim.

-Jesus Cristo! Eu achava que minha sogra era o Coringa mas está se mostrando uma versão piorada da Viúva Negra. - com essa tirada, Crowley deu partida no carro novamente, chocando os outros dois que acabaram rindo e mudando de assunto.

Na cama, com a voz cansada, Gabriel ainda se lembrou de elogiar o Anthony:

-Você está dirigindo muito bem, Crowley.

-Na cidade até que vai bem. Ter o volante na minha mão me diz que eu tenho o controle do que está acontecendo. Mas eu ainda não consigo dirigir na estrada. A única vez que eu tentei rolou o maior ataque de pânico, dor de cabeça a ponto de vomitar, alguém me viu passando mal e ligou para a Polícia Rodoviária, eles me trouxeram para o apartamento, Jamil e Joelle ficaram um tempo aqui comigo.

-Mas ninguém te julga por isso, querido, pode ficar tranquilo e dar-se mais tempo. Se nunca acontecer, também é compreensível.

-Eu acho um pé no saco, já que vocês moram em outra cidade e isso me faz depender de carona e ônibus. Mas a gente tem limites, ne? (Bocejo) Boa noite, Gabriel, boa noite, anjo.

-O anjo já está roncando, mas desejamos boa noite pra você também. - Gabriel riu.

Elizabete ligou para Páscoa no dia seguinte:

-Minha querida, estou devastada! De-vas-ta-da! Nem sei como e por onde pedir perdão a você e à sua família.

Páscoa respirou fundo e sorriu:

-Perdão pelo que, exatamente, cara Elizabete?

-Por tudo que o Sérgio fez! Por minhas ações terem desencadeado tudo isso. Ele quase matou sua irmã. O que ontem deve ter mexido com a cabeça do seu sobrinho. Por...

-Elizabete, respira e aproveita pra parar essa enxurrada de auto acusação. Você fez o que deveria ter feito: botou um fim em toda a violência que estava sofrendo. Ponto. Outra linha, parágrafo: o treinador Larsson, que tem problemas sérios de gerenciamento da frustração e da raiva, talvez uma psicopatia severa, tomou atitudes violentas que tiveram graves consequências para todo mundo ao redor, inclusive ele. Pare agora de continuar a se responsabilizar pelo que seu marido, quase ex, pensa, age ou fala. É culpa dele!! Ele é adulto, capaz, pode muito bem assumir as merdas que faz. Gabriel, meu ex-cunhado, veio até aqui, operou Paixão, ela não vai perder os movimentos da mão mas vai ter que ficar de novo um tempo isolada e medicada até esse episódio violento ser esquecido. É chato mas é contornável.

-Tenho muito que trabalhar esse sentimento de culpa.

-Não ia sumir de um dia pro outro, ainda mais agora que seu casamento vai acabar. Eu vou tirar uns 15 dias de folga para me recarregar mas Valéria e Rossana estarão de sobreaviso para acolher qualquer paciente meu que precisar durante este período. Por favor, ligue para elas. Não fique remoendo besteiras sozinha, você é uma convalescente de câncer, em primeiro lugar.

-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você, deixar que fique tranquila nesse momento complicado. Você vai fazer retiro espiritual ou algo do tipo?

-Vou, mas não agora. Por ora, vamos todos nos reunir na Pousada do Bóris, o outro avô do Aziraphale. Quinze dias na Ilha, longe da imprensa, fortalecendo os laços familiares e de amizade.

-Fico maravilhada e surpresa que vocês vão se abrigar com o pai do seu ex-cunhado sendo que a sua irmã atirou na esposa dele.

-Sim, perdão é um exercício, não só uma palavra bonita ou um conceito filosófico. Temos que entender e aceitar as atitudes da Paixão e nos perdoar por cada uma delas.

-Vou ligar para a doutora Rossana, não se preocupe. Eu tenho que aprender isso que vocês fazem. Boa viagem e bom descanso, Páscoa.

-Obrigada. Lembre-se sempre, Elizabete, entender e perdoar não significa automaticamente ESQUECER DE TUDO e PERMITIR que a violência continue. Você só vai tirar o lixo acumulado que a outra pessoa deixou dentro de você. Não carregue os fardos alheios. Até a volta.

Meses se passaram. Aziraphale terminou o ano letivo, Crowley também, Elizabete passou o período de recuperação sem mais nenhuma preocupação, Sérgio Larsson se recuperou das cirurgias na enfermaria da Penitenciária. Não havia pessoas influentes na sua lista de extorsão então ele não corria risco de queima de arquivo. A polícia do Portão preferiu trabalhar com o caso com o nível baixo, para poder fechar as antigas pontas soltas. Depois do treinador Larsson devidamente condenado, os arquivos até poderiam ser enviados para a Interpol ou o FBI, para uma investigação paralela ser feita. Prudência nunca é artigo de luxo.

Aziraphale e Anthony aceitaram o convite de Elizabeth e foram até a casa dela.

-Agora que a senhora não é mais a senhora Larsson, como podemos lhe chamar?

-Eu voltei a ser a senhorita Lago, mas vocês podem me chamar de Elizabete, por favor. Sei que é uma questão de educação mas eu gostaria de eliminar algumas barreiras entre nós. Aziraphale, pessoalmente você é mais bonito que as fotos e as imagens que a imprensa compartilha.

-Um dia vamos aprender a receber elogios sem corar e sem ficar sem graça mas esse dia não é hoje. - o rapaz riu, óbvio, corando – Muito obrigado. A senhora me parece muito bem disposta, depois de tudo que passamos.

-Uma recuperação tranquila, bem assessorada, faz maravilhas à saúde do corpo e da mente.

-Minha tia é uma boa profissional, não é porque é minha tia, não, mas eu recomendaria ela pra qualquer pessoa.

-Eu fico olhando para vocês, tão jovens e tão bonitos e só consigo pensar que a felicidade alheia incomoda. A juventude também.

-Talvez seja isso ou talvez tenha mais coisa dentro das pessoas. -Crowley tomou a palavra - A esposa do cara que nos atropelou aproveitou o período em que ele ficou detido para pedir o divórcio e se mudar para bem longe dele. Ela nos disse no dia que ele já era violento com ela, mas ela inventava mil e uma justificativas para o comportamento dele, inclusive achando que a culpa era dela. Só quando ele foi violento com o Zira, que ele nunca viu na vida, ela enxergou que a violência dele era interna, algo que ele tinha dentro dele sem motivo, porque sim. A família dela não queria se meter porque também achava que eram acessos aleatórios mas o cara era uma boa pessoa no fundo.

-Mas o pior mesmo foi a família dele nos agradecendo por meu pai não ter processado ele por fora, porque eles não teriam como pagar. E ficou aquela impressão horrível que nós dois temos essa justificativa, esse PRIVILÉGIO porque somos gays brancos, lindos e meu pai é o cirurgião mais famoso do Estado. Os parentes do seu ex-marido estão horrorizados porque ele se voltou contra gente branca e rica, um verdadeiro cão raivoso que morde a mão dos donos.

-Eis um fator que eu nunca tinha posto na balança...

-Nós dois não temos pensado noutra coisa, Elizabete, para sermos sinceros com a senhora. Temos a melhor família do mundo, todo mundo se dá bem, como um grande clã. Desde crianças, por conta das coisas horríveis que passamos, temos médicos e psicólogos nos acompanhando. E se a gente não tivesse? Como o Crowley ia lidar com o fato do pai ter tentado matar ele com seis anos? Ser criado pela mãe sozinho tendo que lidar com o ódio dos avós paternos? Se meu pai tivesse largado minha mãe quando o casamento começou a dar errado sem se preocupar comigo? Ser uma bicha gorda, doente, com uma mãe desequilibrada? Ou ser um gay gordo e negro?

-E a gente sabe que tem muito garoto e menina lá fora com essa carga passando por isso sozinho, sem apoio nem profissional nem da família...

-Vocês não são muito novos para ter esse tipo de preocupação? Meu Deus, não. Não, meninos, vão se preocupar com as formaturas que vem aí, com o reveillon do ano que vem, com o futuro casamento de vocês. Nem com o julgamento do Sérgio eu quero que vocês se preocupem. Vocês dividiram o fardo comigo e eu vou pensar numa maneira de aliviar mais ainda vocês. Afinal, minha formação foi Serviço Social mesmo que meu pai tivesse deixado só pra “ocupar minha cabeça” sem ter de fato pensado em me deixar exercer.

-Mas Elizabete...

-Mente vazia, oficina do diabo. Minha cabeça, minhas mãos, minha casa estão vazias, tudo fazendo eco. Então, ao invés de me sentar aqui remoendo onde foi que eu errei e me culpando de tudo, eu vou pegar essas preocupações que vocês me trouxeram e vou ver o que é possível fazer com elas. Pra ser sincera, me parece também um gesto bem impulsivo e talvez eu estou mordendo além da boca. Vamos descobrir quando eu começar a mastigar. - Elizabete deu uma risadinha nervosa – Só que até agora cada vez que eu cedo à minha vontade, as coisas acabam dando certo. Só pra sua tia ter razão, aquela irritante.

-Ah, ela está usando com você o “não pode ou não quer?”

-Está. Eu fico brava e irritada a maior parte do tempo, mas to empurrando pra frente.

-Beleza. Só não nos deixe de lado porque “somos crianças”.

-Eu nem me atreveria. - Eles se levantaram, sorriram, estenderam as mãos mas acabaram se abraçando – Foi um imenso prazer, meninos. Sua tia elogiou muito vocês e acabei de provar que não é corujisse de parente.

-Ela nos disse da sua força e sim, é verdade. Acredite você também nela.

O julgamento de Sérgio Larsson aconteceu e nem precisou evocar seus crimes do passado, dispensando as testemunhas. Muito menos Elizabete e a violência doméstica. Só as “video-aulas” e entrar atirando na Clínica Psiquiátrica já era suficiente para garantir uma boa sentença. A família de Carlão do Soco conseguiu um bom advogado que provou que Carlos tinha problemas comportamentais, sendo facilmente influenciável e que tudo que ele havia feito de errado em seus anos como policial era culpa do treinador Larsson. Ferreira & Associados tomaram todas as precauções para que a ex-esposa nem fosse cogitada como cúmplice – afinal, foi graças a ela que a polícia desmontou o esquema todo.

Um pouco antes do Natal, Beatriz recebeu um recado do SEU ex-sogro pedindo para conversar com ela e Anthony. A vontade de falar “não” e nem tocar no assunto com o filho foi grande, mas a gente não pode acusar os outros de esconderem as coisas tendo nossos próprios segredinhos. E Crowley já era grande para tomar suas próprias decisões. Leandro Saint-Louis estava em casa, mas ela estava toda encaixotada e os móveis cobertos.

-Obrigado por aceitarem. A cozinha não foi desmontada ainda, podemos tomar um café lá.

-Você vai se mudar, vô? - a palavra escapou naturalmente.

O velho se espantou e deu risada:

-Mais de dez anos sem me ver e você me chama de avô. Acredito que seja muito pela deferência da idade, porque eu não fui nem pai nem avô minha vida inteira. A víbora da sua avó não me deixou esquecer nem por um dia isso. Mas sim, Anthony, vou para uma casa de repouso, enquanto ainda tenho lucidez pra isso, deixar que cuidem do meu corpo e mente cansados até que eles parem de funcionar. Os poucos móveis que eu preciso já foram pra lá, os que ficarem aqui vocês disponham como quiserem. A casa agora é sua.

-Mas... -os dois Crowleys começaram a frase, chocados pela revelação, Beatriz que continuou – Fizemos um acordo que Anthony não ia mais nem usar o nome de vocês na certidão. A sua esposa foi bem categórica que ele não ia herdar nada que fosse Saint-Louis.

-Sim, a louca ressentida ia deixar tudo para um abrigo de gatos, veja você. TUDO mesmo, até a minha parte. Eu me arrependi muito, todos os dias, por não ser mais impositivo e ser um avô presente, mas eu nunca fui homem de bater de frente com nada: nem com meus pais, nem com meu filho muito menos com essa mulher explosiva e mandona. O que ela quis eu fiz. Até que o Alzheimer começou a corroer o cérebro da megera. Como eu tive que assumir tudo e ela não ia sobreviver a mim, refiz todo o testamento, o dela e o meu. Os gatos tiveram seu quinhão, por favor, não se preocupem, mas a casa e os móveis são do Anthony. Quando for a minha vez de dar adeus ao palco deste mundo, o meu salário de aposentado não, mas a renda dos meus investimentos também irão pra ele.

Beatriz mordeu a boca e Anthony sabia que ela queria negar, aquele orgulho de mandar enfiar tudo onde o sol não bate. Mas ele pensou em duas coisas: em como o dinheiro poderia ajudar no projeto dele e do Aziraphale e também como isso poderia irritar sua avó maldita no outro plano. Todas as maquinações dela deram em nada, todo ódio à toa, todo ressentimento sendo corroído pelos vermes, sete palmos debaixo da terra.

-Vô, só topo se o senhor me der o endereço desse lugar aí onde o vô vai ficar, pra eu ir te ver, pra eu não ser avisado só quando o vô morrer. A gente não vai recuperar quase quinze anos perdidos, mas sei lá, um tempinho juntos é melhor que nenhum, né?

Os adultos engoliram em seco, lágrimas encheram seus olhos, Beatriz de orgulho, Leandro de alívio. Ele se ergueu, estendeu a mão para o neto, que apertou selando o acordo e puxou o velho para si, o abraçando.

-Beatriz – velho Saint-Louis puxou um lenço para limpar os olhos e o nariz – você educou MUITO BEM esse garoto. Ele não puxou em nada o Edgar, graças a Deus. Sim, Anthony, eu vou te dar o endereço, leva aquele seu namorado, eu tenho vergonha todo dia de ter sido esse homem frouxo e covarde e aquele menino ter enfrentado tudo que ele passou antes dos dezoito anos.

-Vô, eu levo sim, ele vai gostar de conhecer o senhor. Mas ó, cada um sabe o que passou na vida, o Azzy não teve escolha a não ser enfrentar. Se o senhor podia escapar pela tangente e escapou, sorte a sua. Eu NUNCA vou jogar nada na cara do senhor, porque conviver a vida toda com a minha avó não deve ter sido bolinho. O pouco que eu convivi me deixou marcas ruins. Fica em paz.

Chorando baixinho, o velho Leandro apresentou uma pasta a eles. A escritura da casa, o testamento e permissões via procuração em vender os móveis e assumir os rendimentos.

-E quando o senhor vai pra Clínica?

-Assim que vocês saírem, vou ligar para virem me buscar.

-Vamos fazer assim. Pega a mala, põe no carro, vamos dar uma volta na cidade, o vô me diz o caminho que quer fazer, NÓS te deixamos lá, como deve ser.

Beatriz saiu correndo para o banheiro porque ela ia dar vexame soluçando em público. O velho Leandro abraçou o neto de novo, batendo nas costas dele.

-Anthony, esse seu namorado não sabe a sorte que ele tem, escolhendo um homem de caráter como marido. Vou pegar a mala.

Contando depois para Elizabete e Aziraphale, lágrimas correram novamente, Azzy respondeu que sabia sim, o quanto era sortudo e Elizabete teve um insight:

-E a casa do seu avô é grande?

-Pra eles dois era. Ela tem três quartos, uma sala de visitas e uma saleta pra ver TV, dois banheiros, copa e cozinha, uma lavanderia e uma suíte de empregada.

-Vocês vão morar lá depois do casamento?

-Não, vamos morar aqui no Portão. Azzy vai fazer faculdade de biblioteconomia e aqui tem mais trabalho do que lá pra mim. Vamos morar num projeto meu. Por que, quer a casa pra você?

-Quero. Vou ver a casa, claro, e fazer as devidas modernizações, mas esta casa é que é realmente enorme só pra mim. Então, eu compro a casa do seu avô, moro nela e esta casa se transforma num abrigo para todos os jovens que não tem pra onde ir.

-ELIZABETE!! - Aziraphale se levantou, de olhos e boca abertos, não conseguindo conter a excitação.

-Eu disse que ia pensar num plano. Vou expor minha ideia, vocês entram com suas opiniões e críticas, mas basicamente é isso: um lugar grande para acolher quem precisa.

N/A: Parece novela, ne, chega no final, tudo se encaixa. Mas a gente está num momento tão difícil, no Brasil e no mundo. Vamos nos permitir respirar pelo menos na ficção, gente. 18/11/2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Parece novela, ne, chega no final, tudo se encaixa. Mas a gente está num momento tão difícil, no Brasil e no mundo. Vamos nos permitir respirar pelo menos na ficção, gente. 18/11/2020.


	10. Eu fiz por amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A formatura, o casamento, os desfechos de todas vidas apresentadas até aqui.

Durante os dois anos seguintes, a vida seguiu seu fluxo. Aziraphale e Jane se formaram (Aleluia!!) e enfrentaram a vida de vestibulando. Zira passou no curso de Biblioteconomia e Jane foi fazer Administração.

Sueli sustentou posição e chegou a entrar com um pedido de divórcio diante das negativas de Roberto, alegando diferenças irreconciliáveis. Até que num impulso de raiva, ela foi até a Casa do Lago, brigar com Elizabete.

-Você já fez parte da família, agora se bandeou para o outro lado. Me ajuda a entender o porquê de todo mundo me acusar de estar errada: não é melhor que Jane não se misture com essa gente para que meus netos não tenham que sofrer nas mãos de um Sérgio? Eu só estou tentando proteger minha filha de um futuro horrível. Não tenho nada contra os negros e os gays. Só não quero que eles façam parte da minha família.

-Meu Deus, quanto absurdo numa frase só. Você sim, está errada em tudo. A sua última preocupação é o bem estar da Jane ou dos seus netos. VOCÊ é que não quer sofrer, ter que encarar que gente igualzinha a você e ao Sérgio cometem crimes, magoam pessoas, até machucam fisicamente PESSOAS. Vocês separam e rotulam, “esse é igual a mim merece respeito, este não, é lixo, dispensável”.

-O Sérgio é um doente, não há nada demais em compartilhar umas opiniões mais fortes e salvaguardar os direitos dos brancos.

-Ah, não há nada demais? Vem comigo então. Vamos dar uma passadinha no berçário da Casa.

No berçário, apenas um berço ocupado, a cuidadora lendo na janela, tomando conta de um bebê que dorme. Sueli se aproxima do berço curiosa e põe a mão sobre a boca para segurar um grito e acabar acordando o neném. Elizabete cumprimenta a cuidadora com a cabeça e elas voltam ao corredor, continuando o passeio pela casa.

-Quantos meses tem aquele bebê, seis? Quem foi o animal capaz de quebrar o braço e machucar o rosto de um bebê?

-Joana tem oito meses. O animal foi o avô, homofóbico raiz, justificado pela Igreja, que achou por bem agredir a filha trans, sua esposa lésbica e tentou matar o “fruto do pecado” arremessando na parede. Só não conseguiu porque a avó e as mães mesmo machucadas pularam em cima dele. Mas o movimento quebrou o braço da neném. ISSO é o que as “opiniões mais fortes” causam. Elas dão combustível para os ódios, justificativa para a violência e faz com que as pessoas se sintam confortáveis em seus preconceitos, já que há muito mais gente pensando igual. Você pode se omitir e se justificar o quanto quiser, Sueli. Se engane à vontade. Se você quer o bem da Jane, se posicione e lute ao lado dela. Velhos hábitos DOEM ser quebrados, mas burro velho aprende sim truques novos. Tem que querer. - e Elizabete deu uma risadinha.

A outra foi embora batendo os pés de raiva. Mas sempre passava na Casa do Lago. E começou a fazer perguntas, conversar com as pessoas que trabalhavam e com as que iam buscar ajuda. Até que um dia ela se ofereceu para dar um curso de corte & costura e bordado. Que acabou ficando meio que permanente. E Sueli sempre começava uma nova turma se apresentando assim:

-Meu nome é Sueli, eu sou uma pessoa racista e homofóbica. Se por acaso durante o curso, você se sentir agredido por alguma coisa que eu disser ou fizer, venha até mim e me diga, porque eu faço automaticamente sem perceber.

Aziraphale tomava lanche com Elizabete e questionava o comportamento de Sueli:

-Não consigo entender. Ela pediu o divórcio do Roberto e não olha na cara do Jamil. Mas Sueli vem aqui, se dispõe a aprender a mudar seu vocabulário e atitudes, até tem uma ligação toda especial com a Joaninha. Ela chegou a me pedir desculpas por aquele dia em que ela saiu de casa, atirando em Deus e o mundo.

-Tem gente que é um passo de cada vez, querido Zira. Se a Sueli continuar caminhando sem regredir, ela pode aceitar os netos que virão. Talvez ela tenha medo de tentar uma mudança total e decepcionar as pessoas, então ela vai aos poucos, rosnando feito um cachorro maltratado quando é resgatado.

Eles riram da comparação e sacudiram a cabeça. Só o tempo pra dizer como isso ia terminar.

O velho Leandro veio várias vezes visitar a Casa do Lago:

-Por que Casa do Lago?

-Primeiro porque é mesmo, a casa da família Lago, o senhor Hildo ia gostar muito da lembrança. E porque eu tenho um namorado traça de livros, que estava lendo Marion Zimmer Bradley na época.

-Gostei muito do arranjo todo que vocês fizeram. Nenhuma das casas ficou vazia e os investimentos foram muito bem aplicados. Como vai a construção do ninho de vocês?

-Nem acredito que já está no acabamento, quanto problema aparece quando você começa uma obra. Foi um bom teste pra mim, aprender na prática o que eu vou ter que lidar na vida real. Deixei Aziraphale aplicar um pouco do dinheiro dele, para ele se sentir dono também.

-Saber que vocês não vão passar aperto nesse começo de vida é um alívio para nós, os velhos, Anthony.

-Imagino. Parece que vocês, avós, não pensam em outra coisa nesse mundo. Quando o Gabriel se separou, o Azzy tinha só dez anos, mas os avós dele piraram. “Meu Deus, esse menino, onde ele vai morar depois que crescer e terminar a faculdade?” Daí tinha um pré-plano de que o Gabriel comprasse a parte da Michelle na casa da vó Celeste para ficar para o Aziraphale adulto. Mas aí o Gabriel casou com a minha mãe, a vó Celeste foi morar com o vô Bóris na Ilha e nós ficamos juntos. Aborta a missão, nada desse plano virou. Eles venderam a casa, cada primo pegou sua parte porque nem o Gabriel nem a Michelle precisam da grana e tá investido para o futuro. Agora que o Zira tá na faculdade, minha vó Sylvia fez a mesma coisa. Vendeu tudo, dividiu entre minha mãe e tios, foi embora pra Ilha sentar a bunda gorda dela na varanda, fofocando com a Celeste e olhando pro mar.

-Tudo nos conformes.

-Sim. Os netos preciosos protegidos e é por isso que a gente faz a nossa parte, estendendo essa proteção a quem não tem. Nesses dois anos muita gente veio ser voluntário aqui, sabia? Aposentados que queriam ser úteis e gente nos últimos anos ou recém formada procurando experiência. Nem eu achei que ia dar tão certo.

-Mas eu fico preocupado com os ataques a vocês.

-Vô, não fica não. Joga seu dominó na paz. Nós temos vizinhos ótimos, com muito ciúme da Casa e da reputação dela. O treinador Larsson deixou uma péssima impressão e eles morrem de medo de serem comparados com ele.

Depois da fase de acabamento, a compra dos móveis novos e a montagem definitiva do ninho. Aziraphale está sentado na varanda do quarto deles, aproveitando a brisa do final de tarde pra respirar um pouco e lembrando de uma outra tarde na varanda, quando ele saiu da casa do pai.

_Naquele dia, a ficha caiu que ele ia embora de verdade e isso significava largar o Gabriel para trás. Ele se encolheu na chaise-longue e começou a soluçar. Sentiu os braços sempre presentes do pai empurrarem com delicadeza pra frente para abrir lugar pra ele e puxarem de novo para si, encostando o jovem em seu peito:_

_-O que foi? _

_Demorou um pouco, mas Azzy conseguiu se acalmar para explicar:_

_-Eu estava aqui pensando que FINALMENTE, finalmente os dois anos se passaram, eu me formei, passei na faculdade, vou morar com o Crowley. Meu maior desejo vai se cumprir. Mas me toquei que na real eu vou embora, depois de todos esses anos só nós dois, eu vou embora me virar, SEM VOCÊ!! Você não vai ser mais a primeira pessoa que eu vou ver quando eu acordar nem a última antes de dormir, quando eu tiver uma crise de ansiedade como agora, não vai ser você que vai acudir nem vai ser você que vai me aconselhar quando eu me sentir perdido. E eu me senti pequeno e inútil. Eu SOU um covarde inútil, meu Deus. _

_Gabriel enxugou as próprias lágrimas, pensou só pra si que já tinha tido aquele pensamento de “ao acordar/dormir” mas fez Aziraphale se sentar de frente para ele:_

_-Você é meio dramático, isso sim. Você vai estar na cidade ao lado e eu não morri, então a parte dos conselhos e da crise vai ser por telefone ou chamada de vídeo, mas eu vou continuar aqui pra te acolher. Já passei minhas horas de tristeza pensando nesse negócio de primeira pessoa ao acordar mas faz parte de ser pai ou mãe, Beatriz e Bóris já me falaram das suas experiências e que chorar tá permitido. Mas nunca mais pense que você é um inútil covarde, Zira, e que você não faz nada de bom para o mundo. Por sua causa eu enfrentei todos meus medos e virei pai solteiro, continuando a ser um bom profissional mesmo voltando para uma cidade menor. Por sua causa Anthony não continuou a andar em más companhias e se decidiu a fazer uma faculdade. Por sua causa uma mulher que sofria violência doméstica se separou e um abusador foi preso. Duas, temos que lembrar da Elizabete. E consequentemente os crimes de Sérgio Larsson foram provados e ele foi preso. Por sua causa, a dinâmica da casa da Jane mudou para melhor, mesmo que o método tenha sido meio bruto. Então, meu querido anjo, você pode até achar que não faz nada, mas você faz o mundo girar. _

_Beatriz veio, beijou o topo da cabeça de cada um e se sentou na outra cadeira:_

_-Meu sogro tem você em alta conta e se comparou à sua coragem de enfrentar a vida para mudar o testamento da velha megera. Com isso, a Casa do Lago se tornou realidade. Me diz como vocês sobreviveram até agora sem desidratar até a morte chorando por tudo, é um mistério pra mim!! Não agora, mas a gente pode se mudar para o Portão daqui um tempo, já que as nossas mães não vão mais morar aqui, nada nos impede de criar Sofia lá. _

Assim tudo se cumpriu. Aziraphale e Anthony moraram no apartamento antigo durante os primeiros anos de faculdade de Azzy, Crowley se formou, começou a trabalhar, comprou o terreno, construiram a casa com calma, do jeito que eles pensaram como deveria ser... Sylvia foi embora pra Ilha, Beatriz e Gabriel compraram uma casa no Portão com quintal pra Sofia correr e brincar.

Com a formatura de Azzy chegando eles também marcaram a data do casamento. Sofia contava pra todo mundo na escola que ia carregar as alianças do irmão e que seu vestido era lindo. Porque Anthony chamava Beatriz pelo apelido, quase nunca por “mãe” mas Aziraphale tratava Gabriel por “pai” o tempo todo, Sofia tinha certeza absoluta que só o loiro era irmão dela – e Crowley nunca fez questão de corrigir. Títulos não eram importantes, a confiança e o carinho da pequena eram. Sofia tinha um ciúme louco do “namorado do irmão” e disse pra mãe que quando crescesse só ia namorar se fosse alguém igual ao Tony.

-Então vai morrer solteira, tadinha, porque quando este aqui foi feito, quebraram a forma pra não ter perigo de cometerem o mesmo erro...

-Amado! Ela elevou muito o padrão, isso sim. - Aziraphale piscou para a madrasta.

Na cerimônia do casamento, familiares e amigos. Sorrisos e lágrimas misturados, muito orgulho e alivio envolvidos. Aziraphale não jogou o buquê mas entregou a uma Jane surpresa, que encontrou seu namorado já ajoelhado com um anel na mão atrás dela. Mais sorrisos e mais lágrimas.

No dia seguinte, acordando nos braços do marido – palavra deliciosa – Azzy ficou olhando para o teto, numa vontade de abrir a persiana da janela Velux que tinha acima da cama, mas com dó de acordar Anthony. Que se espreguiçou e acionou o controle remoto não só daquela janela mas de todas, inundando o quarto de luz:

-Eu AMO esse detalhe do nosso quarto, Amado.

-Ganhei de presente de casamento uns três pares de máscaras de dormir, então, pode ficar tranquilo quanto a abrir as janelas, meu anjo.

-Como pode tudo ser tão perfeito assim?

-É porque hoje é o dia seguinte, ainda estamos em lua de mel. Aproveita que não vai durar pra sempre, por que a pressa de abrir a porta para novas encrencas? Elas virão, não se preocupe, senhor ansiedade.

-Né? Eu estou sempre procurando o problema, o defeito, não curtindo direito o momento gostoso que estamos passando.

-Você não tem culpa, porque sempre teve um “porém” na nossa vida. Parece que quando a gente abaixa a guarda e respira, vem alguém ou alguma coisa e POW! Mas vamos nos permitir ser felizes, Azzy. A gente merece...

-Eu mereço?

-Merece sim! Gabriel e Bub me contaram das últimas conversas que vocês tiveram e é sempre a mesma coisa. Você se foca no que não é ou não tem. “Eu não sou alto, não sou ruivo ou não sou moreno, não sou valente, não tenho iniciativa...” e daí vai ladeira abaixo. Não sei que mania é essa de se fazer pouco caso de si mesmo, mas você é um loiro muito bonito, com imensos olhos verdes, uma empatia e compaixão do cacete, uma coragem de fazer as coisas mesmo morrendo de medo e que incentiva as pessoas a imitarem seu exemplo. Não sei se seu parâmetro é algum super-herói ou se você só acha válido ações que ganham destaque nos jornais, mas as pessoas que fazem pelo menos UMA coisa boa por dia, que incentivam pelo menos UM bom exemplo por dia, que mudam alguma coisa pelo menos UM dia por semana fazem muito mais pelo planeta que quem não faz nada nunca.

-É, eu preciso me convencer disso...

-Você aprendeu com a vó Celeste. Sem muito barulho estar ali para quem precisa. Eu sou o primeiro da fila a reconhecer isso. Te amo, anjo, porque sempre que eu vacilei você foi minha força pra continuar.

-Credo, primeiro dia de lua de mel e já estamos gastando toda a glicose permitida.

-Não é todo dia que eu estou inspirado ou disposto, então aproveita.

-Ah, meu marido, a coisa que eu mais quero hoje é realmente me aproveitar de você. -e virou por cima do corpo amado para cobri-lo de beijos e mordidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Fim. Definitivamente. 23/11/2020.

**Author's Note:**

> (¹) Salve, ó Sagrada Sabedoria, em grego. Azzy está se referindo à Basílica de Santa Sofia, em Istambul, na Turquia. Recomendo jogar no Google pra saber mais. Assim como a Jane, eu também fico possessa quando dizem que um gay bonito é desperdício. É duro ter 18 anos e já ser considerado maduro o suficiente pra enfrentar qualquer coisa que vem pela frente. Um dia você é muito jovem pra saber das coisas da vida e no seguinte tá mais do que preparado. Coerência, ne? 20/10/2019.


End file.
